The Coupling
by mikastark
Summary: Eiji and his brother, Tomai, pulled a Haruhi on their first day at Ouran Academy; now they're the Host Club's newest members! WE OWN NOTHING EXCEPT OUR OC'S!
1. Chapter 1

The Coupling

Chapter one

"I can't believe this!" Tomai said for the seventh time since stepping on the plane.

"Oh be quiet," Eiji, his brother said, looking at him, annoyed, "You're the one who got us into this mess in the first place." Tomai pouted, slouching into his seat like a child. Eiji rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

Tomai, his fire-cracker of a younger brother had gotten suspended from school for fighting and their parents decided that it was time he transferred schools. Eiji had been forced to come with him, because Tomai was still a minor. The Monday after they landed in japan, they would be attending Ouran High School, this huge private school his mother was always talking about.

"I still don't understand why we have to move to japan," Tomai grumbled, fastening his seat belt as the flight attendant was instructing them to do.

"I'm guessing mom wants us as far away from her as humanly possible," Eiji said in return, closing his book. Tomai grumbled something inaudible and stayed silent as the plane landed.

A car waited for them when they exited the airport with their bags. The driver didn't speak to them and drove to the apartment in silence. Eiji ignored his brothers grumbling and focused on his book, but it was hard to even do that. He was tired, and would most likely crash when he got to the apartment.

The apartment was much larger than Eiji thought I would be. It looked more like a luxury hotel then an apartment building.

"Whoa…" Tomai marveled at the huge building, staring up at it with wide eyes. Eiji didn't care for the building, he just wanted to get some sleep, the jetlag was killing him.

Thankfully their apartment was furnished and they only had to retrieve their keys and go up. As soon as they made it to their apartment, Eiji left his brother to wander around the apartment, and retreated to his designated room. He wasn't surprised his mother had bought them an Americanized apartment. He also wouldn't be surprised if in a few months the only thing his mother would be paying for was their tuition. He would have to find a job.

He decided he wouldn't worry about that until the time came, and he collapsed on the king sized bed in the middle of the room. Within minutes he was asleep.

Eiji woke up to something extremely annoying on his face.

"Tomai what are you touching me with?" Eiji cracked one eye open to glare at his brother who was holding a feather duster.

"Where did you get that?" Tomai shrugged dropping the feather duster on the floor.

"The driver will be here in 30 minutes, you'd better get ready," And with that Tomi dashed out of Eiji's room. Eiji groaned, sliding out of his bed and groggily trudging to the bathroom. Today was their first day of school, and Eiji was not looking forward to it. Though Tomai seemed to be excited about it, which was a pleasant change from his recent sour mood.

20 minutes later, Eiji was dressed in the blue Ouran uniform and munching on a bagel. He hadn't bothered to put on his tie, he hated the things, he thought they were like nooses. Tomai dressed in the same uniform but with his tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"Your mom called," Tomai said, casually. He never referred to her as his mother, considering she wasn't.

"What'd she say?" Eiji finished off his bagel and checked his watch, it was time to go.

"She said she was in Australia, other than that she was just warning me to not get in trouble, or she wouldn't pay for us to come back," He scoffed, "Like she would do that, Dad would never let her."

Eiji raised his eyebrows at his brother, fully aware that his mother _wouldn't hesitate _to act on those words, the woman was evil and he knew it.

They headed down to the waiting car, and they were off to Ouran. When they arrived at the school, Eiji patted his brother on his back, "Well, Tomai, good luck."

Tomai stood startled for a second and grabbed his brothers shoulder before he could walk off, "WAIT! This school is huge! You're not just going to leave me are you?"

Eiji looked like he was thinking about it, then turned to Tomai, "Yes, I am," He said and then jerked his arm out of his brothers grasp, heading towards the schools entrance.

"Jerk!" Eiji held up his hand in a silent goodbye and headed to his class, 3A. Once he entered the class room he was bombarded by several people, one who announced herself as the class president, another who was the vice president, and the third who was the teacher. Eiji stood calmly as they asked him questions and, made him fill things out. He glanced around the classroom. Two students caught his attention, one was really tall and silent with the other on his shoulders smiling and laughing with the girls below.

The one on top looked extremely short… he seriously didn't think that he was in this class; He looked like a grade-schooler. The teacher called the class to attention, and Eiji was forced to stand in front of the class and introduce himself. He noticed the curious gazes in his direction, and whispers about a "Host Club". Eiji didn't even know what a "host club" was, nor did he know why the girls were whispering about him being in one.

He dismissed it, figuring it was just gossip about the new kid. He was directed to his desk and class started, though all through class he felt eyes on him, and it made him wonder what he was in for.

Tomai, however, loved the attention he was getting. Once he walked in class all eyes were glued to him. He smiled at the curious eyes and turned to the teacher, filling out forms and answering questions. Then when it was time for him to introduce himself, he smiled at the class and did it.

Though he found class extremely boring, and hardly paid any attention to the lesson. He flirted with the girls in class when the teachers back was turned.

Once class ended, someone slammed their hand on Tomai's desk. He jerked up, looking up at the person.

It was a girl, with tanned skin, long dark hair and bright green, much like his own, but much brighter. Like green apples.

She didn't say a word; she only looked him up and down, with her lips pursed and squinting behind her glasses. Tomai thought that the girl was cute, so he gave her his most dazzling smile. It didn't faze her, she just turned and went to the back of the class room where a taller girl with chestnut brown hair stood. Her bangs went down past her eyes so that you couldn't see them, and a tall blond haired boy, and a guy with glasses stood next to her.

Tomai blinked, stunned by the encounter, but he easily shrugged it off, and gathered his things. He started on his way to the next class. He could get used to this.

Eiji wandered through the school, looking for his brother. The school was too huge for his brother to be getting lost in.

After a while of walking around he spotted his brother standing in front of a room marked "Music room 3".

"Tomai!" Eiji jogged over to his brother, "where have you been?"

Tomai shrugged, which Eiji thought was a really annoying habit of his. "I wonder what's in here," he reached over and opened the door, his eyes getting wide.

"It's a music room," Eiji said, "What do you think would be in-," Eiji looked in and froze.

"This doesn't look like a music room." Tomai was right, it didn't look like a music room at all, with fancy tables and couches scattered around the huge room. Smaller tables with vases holding huge bouquets of red roses were also scattered around, in an orderly fashion.

Tomai whistled, stepping inside the room, and then wandering off to Eiji's left, "This looks…. Expensive…"

"Don't steal anything," Eiji said, wandering off to the right, "We're probably not even supposed be in here."

Tomai scoffed, but Eiji was serious. Tomai hadn't stolen anything…Recently, and it hadn't been anything huge, just a pair of headphones, or a t-shirt, but that didn't mean he could steal something huge.

Eiji stared at the expensive paintings on the wall, 'this must be the 'Host Club everyone was talking about,' he thought. Deciding that he really shouldn't be caught in the room when he wasn't supposed to be, he turned on his heel and started for the exit. He was about to call out to his brother when he heard him yell, which was followed by the sound of something hard hitting the ground and a crash.

Eiji didn't want to look at what his brother had broken. He let out a long string of profanities that he knew his mother would back hand him for if she'd heard him.

"Oops."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Ouran Host Club members were making their way down the hall together. They had just left one of the school's many libraries fetching their first year members, two of whom were following the third. As they made their way down the hall, the twins were chattering away to Haruhi. Takashi was stoic, as usual. All in all, the club was interacting normally.

"Hey Tama-Chan, are we cosplaying today?" Mitsukini (A.K.A: Honey/Honey-Senpai) inquired from atop his cousin's broad shoulders.

"Sorry, Honey-Senpai, but we aren't cosplaying this whole month." Tamaki (A.K.A: Tono/Daddy/Tama-Chan) informed his shorter senior.

"Aww, why not?"

Kyoya answered that question, "It seems that our customers miss our school apparel." The shadow king turned his attention to his best friend, "Tamaki, I've been meaning to tell you, we've lost about 20% of our business. They feel something is missing. In order to regain business, we need something new, maybe a new member."

"I'll think about it. How can something be missing? We have such variety…"

"I don't think it's so much of what we have so much as who we have. Face it, Tama-Chan, the girls get bored of the same faces over and over again. We need something fresh." Honey said.

When the club reached their room, just as they were opening the door, they heard a loud CRASH. They cracked the door open and spotted two boys. One was standing at a mess of broken glass; the other close to the wall with his eyes closed and his back to the other boy.

Eiji decided to suck it up and look; one of the many vases decorating the room was on the floor, smashed into countless pieces. "What the hell, Tomai?"

"I didn't mean too!"

Eiji muttered another string of curses, "You are so going to pay for that…"

"I have a solution." A new voice piped in. "You _both_ can work it off, pay us back with your bodies."

Tomai recognized the voice; he had heard it earlier that day in class, "No way…Kyoya?" The brothers turned only to see Ootori Kyoya, Suoh Tamaki, Morinozuka Takashi, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and three other guys they didn't recognize.

Eiji scowled, "What do you mean, pay you back with our bodies?"

"You see," Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose (the light caught the lenses making them shine and Kyoya look even more devious) "Haruhi, here, is in the same predicament." He gestured to the short brunette. "The two of you can either act as hosts or be our errand boys until the debt is repaid. That particular vase cost the same as the one Haruhi broke, 8,000,000 yen. Since there are two of you, the debt will be halved, the two of you each owe the Host Club 4,000,000 yen."

Tamaki walked around the two, as if he were examining them. "They are pretty attractive. Hikaru, Kaoru, what do you think?"

"Not bad, Tono!" The two red-heads chimed.

"Mommy, what do you think?" The tall blonde asked his friend.

"They could get a few customers…"

"Eiji-chan had a lot of girls staring at him in class today, didn't he, Takashi?" Mitsukini asked his cousin.

"Mm"

"THEN IT'S DECIDED! The two of you shall be hosts until your debt is repaid!" Tamaki declared, pointing his index finger at the brothers.

An annoying cackling and mechanical roar resonated throughout the club-room. A hole in the floor opened, and a girl with dirty-blonde hair rose up on a metal platform. When the platform stopped moving, she stopped laughing and jumped off.

"Hello, boys. I'm Renge Houshakuji, the Ouran Host Club's manager, and advisor on many topics including your types. Now, let's see…" She walked over to Eiji and Tomai, pulling the both of them up by their arms. "Shirts off. I need to see full upper body for this to be accurate."

"What now?" Tomai asked, confused.

"You heard me!"

"Why?" Eiji asked.

She sighed, "Because the strong, silent type roll has already been taken, as have the loli-shota, the princely type, the natural type, the cool type, and the little devil types!" She gestured to each host, respectively, as their type was listed.

The two turned to Kyoya with a look that said, "Do we HAVE to?" He nodded, and they complied.

When their upper-bodies were revealed, she lifted their arms, walked around them, examining their bodies critically as the rest of the club watched. "You," she pointed to Eiji, "You have a great upper body and look really manly. You'll be the Physical type. You'll do a lot of physical work, be shirtless a lot of the time, and get real sweaty." She turned to and pointed at Tomai, "You will be the thug type. Wear commoner's clothes like hoodies, jeans with holes in them, look really thuggish!" She looked pleased with herself.

"Thank you, Renge. Boys, put your shirts back on now, the guests will be here any minute." Tamaki said.

"No problem. I'm happy to help!" Renge chirped as she got back on her platform and went back to wherever it is she came from.

"So, Eiji-kun, what do you like to do?" one of his guests asked.

"Nothing that interesting, I like skateboarding, and some sports" he replied.

"Why did you join the host club?" another asked.

"Tomai wanted to." He responded, bluntly.

"You care a lot about your brother, don't you?" the same girl commented.

"It's like Hikaru and Kaoru's relationship!"

"No, it's more like Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai's relationship!"

As all the girls were fangirling, Eiji sighed and looked at his surroundings. Tomai seemed to thrive in the attention he was receiving, as did Tamaki. Mitsukuni was giving the girls cavities from his brand of cute. Takashi just…sitting there was making his guests blush, stammer, and fangirl.; yet the tallest member of the club would periodically glance at the door, as though he was waiting for something. Kyoya was milking the fangirling guests for their cash, advertising Host Club Photo Books, Calendars, and other merchandise. The guy with brown hair and eyes-Haruhi was it?- was making his guests stammer at his charm and compliments (which seemed so honest and heartfelt). The twins were putting on this yaoi-incest act that had several girls' noses bleeding, others were so red in the face they looked like cherries, but every guest they had was squealing. They loved the ginger boys' act. Eiji had to admit, he was a little hot under the collar from watching the attractive twins perform for their guests. As soon as he heard the twins hold a conversation with each other, he had learned to tell the two apart, and he thought Hikaru was a rather attractive guy.

"Hey, Eiji-Senpai, what are you staring at?" his guest's question snapped him from his thoughts.

"Sorry, princess. I was making sure my brother was doing ok." He lied.

When the guests left, Tomai and Eiji collapsed on one of the couches that littered the room. Eiji decided to people watch, and Tomai held a conversation with the twins.

About ten minutes later, the door opened. Tomai looked at the door as it opened, revealing the tanned girl from his class. Her granny-smith green eyes darted around the room, cautiously checking for something. Her eyes landed on Kyoya, sitting at a table writing something in his little black book. "Is the coast clear?" she asked.

Kyoya sighed, a bit irritated. His hand left its place on the table, only to land on his forehead. "Yes, Maiko. The guests left a while ago. You and Yumiko can come in."

Her eyes lit up in happiness, "YAY! Come on Yumiko-Chan!" She skipped into the room, pulling the tall chestnut haired girl he saw her in class with in behind her.

"Don't pull so hard, Maiko-Chan! You might break Yumi-Chan!" Honey cried.

Maiko stuck her tongue out, "She'll be fine… right?" she stopped and turned towards the taller girl.

Yumiko sweat-dropped, "Its ok," She stated.

Takashi stood up and walked towards Yumiko. Maiko, seeing this, let go of her friend and skipped off towards Kyoya. Takashi stood in front of Yumiko, his hand on her shoulder. "Hi."

She turned her head up, the two of them now face to face. "Hey."

He took her hand in his, and led her over to a couch in the back of the room, where they could talk in private.

"MAIKO QUIT IT!" Kyoya ordered.

"WHY~? I want to help!" Maiko whined.

Tomai and Eiji turned to watch the Shadow King have a meltdown. "YOU'RE BUGGING ME! Go play with Honey-Senpai. There's leftover cake in the fridge."

The tan girl pouted, "But Kyo-Kyo I want to help you!" She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. "Shouldn't I know how to do this stuff too, since I'm your fiancé and all?"

Tomai and Eiji's eyes widened at that statement. "No, because this is my job as Vice President, not yours," He argued

"Takashi, Yumi-Chan do you want some cakie?" The boys heard Honey ask. Eiji broke his attention from the Kyoya/Maiko spectacle to watch what would happen between Mori and Yumiko.

"No thank you, Mitsukini." The two simultaneously answered.

The loli-boy, undeterred even though his favorite snack was just rejected by two people, grinned and said, "You two are so in-synch, no wonder you're getting married!"

The boys' were stunned at the senior boy's comment. "Wait…WHAT?" They simultaneously screamed. The entire club, and the two girls, all turned to look at them.

"How can they," Eiji gestured to Kyoya and Maiko, then to Takashi and Yumiko, "be getting married, they're in high school!"

Tomai agreed, "Yeah, isn't there a legal marrying age?"

Tamaki laughed, "You must be new to the world of the rich and beautiful, aren't you?" Eiji and Tomai nodded. "Well, you guys have heard of political engagements and arranged marriages, right?" They nodded again. "Well, that's what these are. Our grandmother and Mori-Senpai's parents decided Mori-Senpai and Yumiko's engagement about two weeks before this school year started. Kyoya and Maiko's engagement was decided a few years ago, right?" Tamaki asked for confirmation.

Kyoya nodded, "Her family owns and runs a large Bio-Chemistry lab that my family works closely with on multiple topics."

Tomai waved his hands in the air to get their attention, "Wait, back up a second, you said 'our grandmother'. What do you mean?"

Kyoya said, "Well, Tamaki and Yumiko are twins, they have the same grandmother."

"REALLY?" Tomai and Eiji exclaimed.

Tamaki ran over to Yumiko, pulling her over to the boys. "You don't see the resemblance?"

Eiji and Tomai looked critically at them: they were both tall (Yumiko being a few inches shorter than Tamaki), had the same hair type (different color though), and they had the same skin color and facial features.

"Now I see it." Tomai said. His brother nodded in agreement. "So, back to your explanation. Your grandmother, basically, called up Mori-Senpai's parents and said 'I want my grandkid to marry your kid,' and they replied 'let's do it,'?"

Yumiko blushed slightly. She looked down, rubbing the back of her neck, she muttered, "Well…when you put it that way, it does sound rather strange."

Maiko shrugged, "That's just how it is among us." She watched Takashi retrieve Yumiko before turning her eyes to Honey, "Honey, is that offer for cake still available?"

Honey nodded enthusiastically and the two of them disappeared in the back. Eiji sighed, knocking his head back and closing his eyes. There was no way he was going to go through this throughout what was left of his last year in school. He was going to find a job as soon as he could, but first he was going to use some of what little money his mother gave him to buy himself a new skateboard. His old one had, unfortunately, been left in America, and he already knew his mother wouldn't _waste her time _shipping it to him, which she had so plainly stated before they left.

"_If you leave anything I won't bother wasting my time shipping it back to you, so don't forget any of your crap."_

He scowled at the reminder of his mother's words; he really didn't want to think about the horrible woman that had given birth to him. Instead he turned his eyes back to his brother, who was now on the phone. Eiji raised his eyebrows as his brother hung up, and mouthed 'our ride is here'.

Eiji jumped up quickly, just as Maiko returned with Honey. "Where are you going?" Kyoya asked.

Eiji turned towards him, "Home." He said simply, then turned for the door, dragging his brother along with him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors' Note:  
Well hello there reader! Just a quick note on which Ouran we're basing this story on (AKA Manga or Anime because the characters do act differently in both, even if ever so slightly); the story and characters are being based of the Manga version of Ouran. Therefore, Takashi DOES say more than "mm"; Tamaki is an even bigger, more sensitive, moron; Haruhi is even MORE oblivious; Hikaru is more immature; etc. (If you didn't read the Ouran Manga, we highly suggest you do because it's amazing and totally awesome. Plus you won't be able to recognize some of the characters we may or may not use. EG: Takashi's brother Satoshi :3 ). OK, NOTE OVER NOW ONTO THE STORY!**_

Chapter 3

Eiji and Tomai had been members of the Host Club for about two weeks now, and they thought they had each Host figured out.

Haruhi was a 'commoner' who got a scholarship to Ouran Academy. He was forced into the Host Club after he accidently broke an 8,000,000 yen vase in the Club room. He was a studious little guy. His appeal to the girls was that he was laid back and treated them as equals.

Tamaki, on the other hand, was excentric, hyper, flamboyant, and wanted to make everyone pleased with him. He was the son of the Head of Ouran Academy, and Yumiko's twin (and polar opposite personality wise). His dream (as he explained to Eiji one day) was to have his whole family together, having dinner, under a kotatsu table. It was quite obvious to everyone in the club (except for Haruhi and Tamaki) that Tamaki had the world's hugest, most obvious, crush on Haruhi. Who knew the 'King of the Ouran Host Club' was gay?

Kyoya was a sly, calculating, guy. He was the third son in his family. He was a nice guy, once you got to know him, and he had the most tolerance for stupid people (he put up with Tamaki, after all). He, though it may not seem like it, truly cares for his fiancé. "He does love her", Tamaki confessed one day, "He just doesn't realize it yet. She's good for him, he needs a little more fun in his life."

The twins, according to everyone in the club, apparently only just started to socialize. They were pranksters, funny, and protective of one another, and their friends. Their mom was a world-famous fashion designer and their dad managed a software company, so they didn't get much attention as kids and relied on one another.

Takashi and Mitsukuni were cousins. Mitsukuni's, apparently, the national champion in martial arts (they were shocked at this revelation), and Takashi the national kendo champion. Takashi, though he may seem stoic and silent most of the time, is very protective of everyone he holds dear. "Takashi is actually really happy with the engagement. He and Yumi-Chan love each other." Honey explained to them one day while Takashi was with Yumiko. No matter how dimwitted he may seem, Mitsukuni's very intelligent.

One day, before club started, Kyoya went up to Tomai and Eiji. "I have done thorough research and discovered that the girls love your relationship. It would increase our profits, and thus decrease your debt, if the two of you were to have a squabble."

"You want us to fight?" Eiji asked.

"With your shirt off, Eiji. It will play up your 'Physical' type, as well as your relationship that's so popular with the girls."

"Tomai-Kun, what are your hobbies?"

He smirked and put his arm around her, "You know, playing with lovely ladies like yourselves-,"

That's when Eiji came up to him, shirtless, of course, with his fans squealing in the background. "Tomai, come on we have to go home."

"No way, Eiji, I'm in the middle of entertaining my guests. You go home, I'll meet you there."

Eiji muttered a string of cuss words under his breath, "Tomai, we have to go."

"No."

Eiji pulled his brother up by his wrist. "I said we have to go!"

Tomai pushed Eiji, just as Haruhi was walking behind him carrying a tray of iced commoner's coffee. CRASH the tray fell onto Haruhi, soaking him in coffee before following the laws of physics and falling to the ground.

The boys stopped their squabble, "Haruhi! You ok?" they asked, concerned. Eiji offered Haruhi his hand.

He sighed, "I'm fine, guys. I'm just wet and cold, that was iced coffee." He took the hand and let Eiji help him up.

Kyoya examined the damage to the tea set. "That was a Ginori set…each of your debts will be increased 30,000 yen."

"WHAT?" The three chimed.

"IT WAS THEIR FAULT!" Haruhi argued, "TOMAI PUSHED EIJI INTO ME!"

"None the less, Haruhi, you're the one that dropped the tea set. That's why each of your debts is increasing the same amount." Kyoya stated. He pushed his glasses up, causing them to glint, "Anyway, you need to get out of that uniform. There's a spare one in the back. Eiji, Tomai, would you get Haruhi some towels from the closet?"

They did as Kyoya asked them to. When they approached the curtain that gave the person behind it privacy when changing, they had no idea they were in for the shock of a lifetime.

"Here Haruhi, we brought you towels." Tomai said while opening the curtain. When opened, Haruhi was revealed, wearing nothing but a bra and panties.

Haruhi's eyes widened, as did Eiji's and Tomai's, "Ge-Get out!" Haruhi stammered.

The boys closed the curtain, dumbstruck. "Um…Haruhi, are you a girl?" Eiji asked, somewhat quietly so the guests that remained in the club room couldn't hear.

"Biologically speaking, yeah." She replied. "I'm in the club for the same reason you guys are, I can repay my debt quicker if I'm a host, rather than an errand boy."

After club had ended, and the guys (and Haruhi) had cleaned up, the door was slammed open by Maiko; who sprinted in so fast, it looked as though she was flying. "TROLL~ IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" She stopped running when she was standing in the middle of the room, panting. "Thought you aught to know." She collapsed on the floor.

"There's a troll in the school?!" Mitsukuni cried, "We better go, Takashi!"

"Mitsukuni, there's no such thing as trolls. Maiko is simply joking." Takashi told his cousin.

Kyoya said, "To be more precise, Mori-Senpai, she's making a reference to Harry Potter, she has started reading it because Yumiko was upset that she hadn't read it, or seen the movies. I believe the scene she just acted out for us was from the Philosopher's Stone when Quirrell burst into the Great Hall during the Halloween Feast, am I correct?"

Maiko sat up, giggling, "Yep! You're smart, Kyo-Kyo!"

"Maiko-Chan, don't run off like that!" Yumiko leaned against the door, panting.

"Oh My Rowling, sorry Yumiko-Chan!" she ran over to her friend, "I thought you were right behind me. I keep forgetting you can't see."

Yumiko brushed her bangs away from her face, revealing cloudy violet eyes, the same color and shape as her brother's, but it was obvious she couldn't see. "Here's a reminder."

Maiko smiled, "I still don't get why you keep hiding your eyes, they're so pretty! They look like amethyst!"

"Thanks for the compliment, but you know why. I've told you already." Yumiko said, moving her bangs back to cover her eyes.

Tomai said, "What? Yumiko is blind?"

Tamaki said, sadly, "Yeah, she was born with NLP (No Light Perception), she can't see anything whatsoever." He looked like he was about to cry.

Haruhi went over to comfort him, "Tamaki-Senpai…"

Eiji said, "I couldn't tell, I just thought she was socially awkward or something…"

Takashi got up and pulled Yumiko away from the door, "I think your brother needs you." He told her. He set her down next to Tamaki on the couch.

"Tamaki, it's ok that I can't see. I don't mind it. My other senses have been enhanced and I don't have the bias that others have, like racism based on appearance. It makes me a better judge of character and I appreciate things like music more because of it." She comforted her twin.

"Yumiko…" he put his head on her shoulder and hugged her. She hugged him back.

Eiji stared at the two of them, with a pained look on his face. Their sibling love reminded him of May, Tomai's mother.

_May had been more of a mother to him than his own._

_Eiji's mother never wanted a son, and when Eiji was born his mother had scorned his existence. She rarely ever physically hurt him, but when she did she was relentless. Eiji had developed a deep hate for his mother, one that was only fueled by her mutual hatred. Before Eiji had even turned two, his father had run off and with May and got her pregnant with Tomai. When Eiji's mother found out, Eiji was sent to live with May, and their father moved back in with Eiji's mother, leaving May to fend for herself. _

_Eiji helped May in any way he could, and she loved him like her own son. He looked after Tomai when May had to work and did most of the chores around their tiny apartment. He already had a job by his last year of Middle School. It was hard, but the years living with May were the best ones of his life._

_Their father decided that he didn't want his only sons struggling to get by, so he practically forced May to give them up, stating that they would have a better life living in the lap of luxury. They moved in with their father when Tomai entered the 7th grade. After being forced away from his mom onto the devil woman Eiji called his mother, Tomai started to get in fights at school, and he started stealing things, just to get on Eiji's mother's bad side. It wasn't like him, but Eiji knew why he was doing it._

_He wanted to go home._

_Tomai tried to do everything he could just to get sent back to his mother. He didn't want to be with Eiji's mother, or his dad, and for a good reason. Eiji's mother tended to turn her wrath on Eiji, just as she did before he was living with May, and worse. Tomai didn't want her to turn her wrath on him, and as selfish as that was, Eiji wanted his brother to leave. His mother hated the both of them, and Eiji didn't want anything to happen to his little brother._

_Three years and eight schools later, here they were at Ouran Academy, forced into a club that Eiji hardly even knew existed._

Maiko groaned at her best friend, "I swear you guys do this every time…" Her words dragged Eiji from his trance, and he watched, a small smile growing on his face, as she and Tamaki yelled at each other.

"Eiji…" Tomai said from beside him. His voice was small and Eiji knew they had been thinking the same thing.

"I know Tomi," He ruffled his little brother's hair, "I know.


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE

_**Authors' Note:**_

_**Greetings readers of our story! We would like to inform you, our newfound fans/readers/anything-you-would-like-to-be-called that, as we are students, we have work, and are busy (our school starts at 7:20am on the dot. We get a large quantity of homework as well), so we shall not be able to update as often as we would like to. The approximate update date for us is once every two weeks, but there may be updates earlier than that as well, if we have a chance to. Thanks for being you and reading our work!**_

_**~mikastark**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eiji rolled down the sidewalk on his skateboard, his deep scowl slowly turning into a wide grin. His skateboard had always cheered him up in the morning, though most of his cheerfulness was due to the large amount of coffee he consumed that morning.

As Eiji neared the school, he spotted his redheaded brother getting out of the car. Little did Eiji know, Tomai had spotted him. Eiji watched his brother run forwards and disappear into the school gates.

Eiji followed his brother, taking a sharp left past the school gates. Eiji didn't know what happened next, all he knew id that he pitched forward, being launched off of his skateboard and landing on something smaller than him.

"Oof!" Eiji looked down to see yet another redhead, this one part of a set.

"Hikaru!" he exclaimed, "Uh… ah…" Eiji lifted himself off of the other boy.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru ran over to the two.

"Are you okay?" Eiji asked him extending his hand to Hikaru. The redheaded twin gladly took it.

"Yeah," He said as Eiji lifted him up, "I'm okay, watch were you're going next time." Eiji chuckled, then turned towards his brother, who was now doubled over with laughter.

"Excuse me for a second," He said to the twins before stalking over to his brother. Before Tomai had a chance to act, Eiji punched his brother as hard as he could in his stomach.

"Oof!" Tomai fell to his knees, "That…felt… like I deserved it."

"You did," Eiji left his brother on the ground and retrieved his discarded skateboard, walking back over to the twins. "I'm really sorry about that…" Hikaru shrugged, and waved away his brother, who was checking for injuires.

"Kaoru I'm fine," Hikaru said to his brother.

Tomai, who had finally recovered, walked over to the three, "Sorry Hikaru, I wasn't expecting him to fall on someone."

The three of them started on a conversation and Eiji hung back, looking the twins over. They were both attractive, something Eiji would definitely go for, but from what he'd seen from the host club, Kaoru was submissive, much too submissive for his tastes. Hikaru would fight for dominance, and that was something Eiji definitely wanted to see.

Hikaru looked up to meet Eiji's eyes. Eiji took the opportunity to smile at him, grinning when Hikaru looked away, turning pink.

So it seemed he had a chance.

"Would it be okay if I put this in the club room?" Eiji held up his skateboard and the twins nodded.

"Don't get lost," Tomai shot at him, earning him a smack to the back of the head.

While making his way to the club room, Eiji wondered what he could do to make Hikaru like him. It would be fun, he thought, and it would take his mind off of… other things.

He entered the club room, dumping his skateboard near the door. Eiji glanced around the room, he had only been there for a few weeks and he felt so comfortable there. The club didn't bother him, he had gotten used to the idea of entertaining pretty girls. The other members were… interesting at the most.

"Maiko, just do it," Yumiko's voice sounded from the back.

"How do you even know I haven't done it yet?" Eiji moved towards the back of the club room, listening.

"Because you're you, hurry up, he'll be back any minute."

Eiji carefully looked in at the two, just enough so that he wouldn't be seen. Maiko stood near someone's bag, a small, nicely wrapped box in her hand and Yumiko stood with her hands behind her back and her back to Eiji.

"But… Will he like it?" Eiji figured that they were talking about Kyoya.

Yumiko sighed, "You know him better than I do." Maiko frowned, reaching towards the bag, but pulling her hand back.

Eiji, sighed, figuring that if he didn't act now, Kyoya would never get the present from his fiancée. He walked into the room and grabbed the box from a shocked Maiko.

"Eiji!" Eiji put the box into Kyoya's bag and turned towards Maiko.

"Eiji?" Yumiko said, sounding confused, "Why are you here?"

"And how long were you listening?" Maiko asked red-faced.

"I just got here and I was listening long enough to know that you two were in here and that was for your fiancée."

The bell rang right after he said that, and he strolled off without another word.

"THANKS EIJI!"

Eiji strolled through the club room, having shed his uniform shirt and blazer; he was wearing a black wife beater that he wore under his shirt. He didn't have any guests today, which he found odd. Maybe the other hosts were planning something they weren't going to tell him about. Eiji could feel eyes on him, so he found an empty chair and started to people watch, his eyes scanning the room. All seemed normal, Honey was causing girls to freak over his cuteness; Takashi complimenting him by being stoic; the twins causing girls to freak over their act; Haruhi causing them to swoon with her compliments and stories; Kyoya acting as a leech; and, of course, "The King" was spouting some kind of cheesy nonsense, which made Eiji want to gag. How could girls like that kind of thing? Eiji met the eyes of lots of red-faced girls, mostly from Tamaki's table, which he was the closest to.

One girl, who had been quiet the whole time, began to pour her tea just as Tamaki caught her attention. "Why are you so quiet, my princess?" Eiji wanted to gag as he cupped her chin, "It would be wonderful if you could share your beautifully melodic voice with me, one that-," Eiji zoned out and began to focus on the tea the girl was pouring, he actually counted the time it took for the cup to over flow.

Tamaki must've said something interesting because the girl squealed and dropped the teapot. Shards of the teapot and tea went all over, splashing Eiji a little.

Someone sighed from behind him, "Haruhi, could you go and get a mop?" It was Tamaki, who was looking behind him at the short brunette. Haruhi looked like she was going to protest, but she went anyway. "Eiji, clean up what you can now," Kyoya's voice sounded from behind him.

Eiji frowned, somehow knowing that he was going to be pulled into this. He cursed, getting on his hands and knees and picking up the pieces of teapot. When all the pieces were out of the way, he whipped off his shirt, gaining a few satisfying squeals from the girls around him.

He used his shirt to mop up what he could, until Haruhi returned with the mop. Tamaki and some girls, moved to a different table but he could still feel eyes on him. He stretched his arms over his head, just because, and got a few more squeals, but also caught the wanted attention of Hikaru, who was staring openly at him.

He smirked at Hikaru, making him blush.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed, "You're ignoring me, looking at…" Hikaru cut him off, cupping his chin in his hand.

"Kaoru, I would never ignore you…" Eiji raised his eyebrows at the two, the whole brotherly love thing was nice, but it looked… fake to him. Eiji turned his eyes back to the girls and continued mopping up the spilled tea.

Eiji cursed as he stared at his wet tank top, "That was my favorite shirt…" He mumbled.

The club activities were officially over for the day, so the other club members were scattered around the club room doing various things as Eiji grumbled. Takashi and Yumiko sat by the window, cuddling, Kyoya was discussing the host club calendar with some girl by the door, while simultaneously being annoyed by Maiko, who was trying to get her fiancée's attention. Honey, noticing that Maiko was stressing Kyoya out, was trying to lure her away from her fiancée with cake and Usa-Chan. The twins and Tomai were harassing Haruhi and Tamaki was yelling at them.

Eiji eyed his brother, who was holding his shirt in his hand, why he wouldn't give it to him, he didn't know.

"Tomai give me my shirt."

"Why?"

"Don't make me punch you."

Tomai took off running, away from Eiji, and Eiji easily over took him, snatching the shirt away. During the commotion, the girl's, the one Kyoya was talking to, father entered the club room, and was eyeing Eiji critically as he shrugged on his shirt.

The man walked up to Eiji, "Excuse me, what's your name?"

The girl walked over, "That's Eiji, Papa, he and his brother transferred here not too long ago."

Eiji felt uncomfortable, being eyed like he was. "How would you like to model?" The question caught Eiji off guard.

"What?" All eyes were on Eiji as he stood in confusion. Model?

"Yes! Modeling professionally," the guy pulled out a business card and handed it to Eiji, "Think about it." After that he took his daughter and left.

Eiji stared down at the card. This was… better than he actually hoped for. If he took this job, he wouldn't have to worry about money when his mom cut them off.

"You know it's against school policy to take a job." Kyoya said, with a pouting Maiko behind him.

"I know."

"Hey Eiji…" Eiji and Tomai were back at their apartment, and Eiji was looking online for a new, cheaper apartment.

"Yes?"

"You seem pretty sure that your mom will stop sending us money… you're going to take the job then?" Eiji looked up from the computer screen to look at his brother. Eiji's features softened as he looked at his brother, at times like these, Tomai reminded Eiji of when they were younger, when Tomai was much quieter.

"I don't know yet…" Eiji turned back to the computer screen, turning the computer off.

"Well, I haven't known you to be wrong yet... so if you do take the job, I won't say anything." Eiji smiled at his brother, watching him disappear into his own room.

Eiji stared at the business card that was given to him earlier. Should he?

He picked up the phone, and dialed the number on the card. After a moment the man that had given him the card picked up.

"Hi… Uh… its Eiji, from Ouran, about that job."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTE FROM THE AUTHORS:**

**HELLO~ OUT THERE! MIKASTARK IS HERE ANNOUNCING THAT, IF WE DON'T GET MORE REVIEWS (WE SEE YOU PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED OUR STORY, WE ALSO SEE YOU SQUARE ROOT OF THREE ;)) WE WILL PROBABLY NOT PUBLISH ANYMORE. WE'RE NOT THREATENING, WE JUST WANT SOME FEEDBACK. WE ARE REQUESTING 10 REVIEWS BEFORE WE PUBLISH THE NEXT CHAPTER (WHICH IS ALREADY IN THE WORKS). NOW, ONTO THE STORY~!**

_**~*TRANSITION*~**_

"Eiji-Senpai, Honey-Senpai, Kyoya…you're scaring me," Tamaki quivered behind the twins with Tomai on the opposite side of the limo from the three demons. Takashi was sitting next to Mitsukuni with his arms crossed. Kyoya, Mitsukini, and Eiji simultaneously glared daggers at Tamaki; their glares so furious and deadly that even Medusa would be scared.

"You brought this on yourself, Boss," Kaoru commented.

"We told you not to wake them up this early," Hikaru agreed.

"Tomai, why didn't you mention your brother was a monster in the morning?" Tamaki whined.

Tomai noticed the limo was approaching a street that had a Starbucks on it. "PULL INTO THE STARBUCKS!" Tomai yelled to the driver.

When the limo pulled into the driveway, Tomai leaped out and ran into the coffee shop. A few minutes later, he jumped back into the limo, "You can go now." In his hands were three Styrofoam cups, each had either a K, an E, or an H on them. "Mori-Senpai, Hikaru, I need your help."

He whispered the plan in the elder twin's ear, then to Takashi. Hikaru grinned and Takashi said, "Good plan."

Tomai handed Hikaru the cup with the E on it, and Mori the cup with the H on it. Mori picked Mitsukini up, pinned him to a seat, forced his mouth open, and then poured some of the hot liquid down his throat. Mitsukuni swallowed it to avoid choking, and immediately calmed down. He sat up, snatched the cup from his cousin, and sipped it contentedly, sighing. Tomai did the same with Kyoya, and Hikaru with Eiji. Each acted the same as Honey after swallowing the liquid from the cups. The three then slumped against each other, taking periodic sips from the cups.

Tamaki was stunned at how they went from brooding and glaring daggers to relaxed and, dare he say, cheerful. "What was in those cups?"

"Coffee…Really strong, black coffee. And Honey-Senpai's was a Late´ with extra chocolate and caramel." Tomai answered.

_**~*TRANSITION*~**_

All eight boys unloaded themselves from the limo, having arrived at their destination: Haruhi's apartment building. The entire neighborhood, it seemed, was crowded around the limo in awe.

"Mommy look, rich people!" a little boy cheered. "It's not polite to stare or point, honey," his mother chided. "Are they here filming a movie?" a few people wondered.

The dull roar of the crowd was toned out when Tamaki made an announcement to the club. "Gentlemen, you must remember, this is a 'Just dropped in we were in the neighborhood' type of visit. This is _not_ for researching the Fujioka living standards! Furthermore, this time of day is when Haruhi's rumored-to-be-Homosexual-Cross-dressing-father should be home, so be polite! No comments on how poor they are! Words like 'Miserable looking, looks too small, teeny' or any others are strictly forbidden! Especially to YOU MANGY DOPPLEGANGERS!"

Haruhi had walked back from the supermarket and onto the scene at that exact moment. She, needles to say, was pissed, "GO HOME RIGHT NOW!" she hit Tamaki over the head.

Hikaru, Honey, Tamaki, and Kaoru all gasped, "Haruhi…your normal appearance is awesome!" They gave her a thumbs-up.

She growled, "Fuck off and get lost."

Tamaki gasped, "MOMMY! Haruhi is using dirty words again!" he turned to the twins, "This is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The Land-Lady ran up, "Haruhi, there's a strange car, are you alright?"

Tamaki pulled his princely-type-French charm out on the Land-Lady, causing her to swoon and let them stay.

The boys then started to walk up the stairs to Haruhi's apartment. Honey pulled out a box of cakes, "Here Haru-Chan! I brought these to share. There's strawberry, chocolate and lime!"

Haruhi muttered to herself, as she unlocked the door, "If it's just for tea, then I guess it's ok…"

When the door opened, the twins and Tomai were the first to rush in. "Looks like poverty struck…" Hikaru commented, causing Tamaki to punch him in the head. After seeing the tiny apartment himself, Eiji chuckled a little.

"Well there are two rooms, which is common for a father and daughter. It's ok, I guess." Kyoya analyzed.

Honey, with all his loli-boy charm, said, "It's a really cute room, right?"

Haruhi deadpanned, "Don't go out of your way to praise it.

The twins then were throwing out comments, such as: "Freaking small", "Even our garage is better than this," etc.

"Do they even know the meaning of the word courtesy?" Haruhi wondered. All this happened before they even crossed the threshold.

"Hey Haruhi, do we have to take out shoes off?" the entire club chorused.

"If you would, please." Haruhi answered.

"In that case, could you lend us some slippers?" they requested.

Haruhi ran around the apartment looking for eight pairs of slippers. In the end, she found them, but not all of them matched (there were some straw slippers).

The club put them on and walked about 1.2 meters, Takashi bumping his head on the half-wall, before taking the slippers off. The twins, and Tomai, sang "Shouldn't have worn them~!" The club proceeded to explore the Fujioka home, opening every door and cabinet. Tamaki raided the closet, showing Haruhi which of the girly clothes he wanted her to wear.

A few minutes later, Honey bounced over to Haruhi, "Haru-Chan, Haru-Chan, where's the bathroom?"

"Right this way, Senpai."

The boy ran out almost as soon as he ran in, "WAAAAA TEENY SCARY!" he cried, rushing straight into Takashi's arms.

_**~*TRANSITION*~**_

The club, later, crammed in the dining room, wishing to eat cake, Tamaki making a deal about "crouch sitting". Haruhi went to make tea to drink with the cakes that Honey brought.

"Yo, Haruhi. If it's tea you're making, we brought some African Black milk tea that our dad brought back from his trip." Hikaru informed.

"I think I bought milk at the supermarket today…" Haruhi pondered.

Tamaki flipped, grabbing the twins and whisper-yelling at them, "YOU MORONS, WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR? Are you TRYING to embarrass Haruhi? Look at her! She's suffering because she doesn't know what to do with it! She doesn't even have a tea-pot!"

The twins anime-cried, "She's too ashamed to admit it!"

Kaoru said, "Ha-Haruhi, sorry. We don't need to have tea, we'd be fine with a glass of water."

"What, really? But, the tea's done…" she mumbled.

"Oh, ok then." The twins chorused.

Tamaki and the twins huddled in a corner. They sighed, "Saved by commoner's wisdom."

"Men, if we're not cautious we may offend Haruhi, big time. Just one little slip of the tongue and we may injure her beyond repair! This commoner's world is a world completely opposite our own!"

They returned to the table.

"Sorry the cups don't all match." Haruhi apologized.

"At least there's no broken soup bowls…" Tamaki thought, remembering his nightmare.

Honey said, "Here Haru-Chan, you chose your cake first!"

"Ok….um…Strawberry." She decided.

The twins and Tamaki all thought, simultaneously, "CUTE!"

Honey and Takashi took the remaining strawberry cakes. Takashi handed Haruhi all his strawberries, "You like them, right?" he justified.

Haruhi grinned, "Thanks, Mori-Senpai." He smiled at her.

The twins and Tamaki were now in utter despair.

The cake ended up making everyone hungry. "So what's for lunch?" The idiots of the club asked.

Kyoya offered to pay. Haruhi said she knows a deluxe sushi shop nearby, causing Tamaki to flip and write a note that said, "Boxed sushi is never upscale, no matter what deluxe sticker is on it! USE CAUTION!"

Haruhi crumpled the note, threw it out, deadpanned, and turned to Tamaki, "I'm not stupid; I can figure that out on my own."

"Haru-chan, I wanna eat something you cooked." Honey suggested with his cutesy face.

The twins and Tamaki were shocked, "SO BOLD!"

Haruhi said, "Sure but it'll take a while…and I'll have to go shopping again…"

Honey rejoiced, "WE CAN WAIT!"

The twins and Tamaki said, "We want to go to the supermarket!"

"It could be fun! Let's go too, Takashi!" Honey cheered.

"Mmm."

"Who knows, it could be a good experience." Kyoya commented.

Haruhi remembered something, "Wait, my dad's going to be home soon. I said I'd wait for him!"

Eiji, who hadn't gotten up from his spot on the floor, offered, "Tomai and I can wait for your dad, we go to the supermarket every week anyway. Nothing there we haven't seen already."

"It's boring, we don't want to go. We'll tell your dad where you went," Tomai agreed.

"Thanks guys." Haruhi smiled.

"YAY, COMMONER'S SUPERMARKET! COMMONER'S SUPERMARKET!" The twins chanted while running outside. The other hosts followed after, except for Tamaki.

Haruhi, noticing the blonde's absence, looked for him. She found him kneeling at her mother's shrine. "Senpai, aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, of course! I just wanted to say hello to your mother."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to though." He reasoned, picking up the picture of her, "She was really pretty, you look so much like her."

"Yeah, dad says that too."

"She must've been really nice and kind."

Haruhi sat next to him, "She was a lawyer."

Tamaki perked up, "She was really talented, then!"

"I think she was, too." Haruhi smiled.

They sat in silence for a moment. Then Tamaki started to get up, "Well, don't want to keep those idiots waiting any longer." He slipped and fell on top of Haruhi, just when her dad walked in.

"HARUHI~ I'M HO~ME! I'll just get changed then I'll-" he saw Tamaki on top of Haruhi, in a rather suggestive position.

"Oh, hi, Dad." Haruhi said, as if nothing was wrong.

Tamaki was having a mental breakdown, then he was suddenly thrown against the wall by Haruhi's dad.

"OH Haruhi, you silly girl what were you doing sleeping on the floor? I'm so sorry for leaving you alone last night; did you miss me? My back hurts, must be from all the overtime at work. You know what sounds good right now? A nice cup of hot tea."

Tamaki rushed into the kitchen, "Haruhi, how do you work this? Do you need firewood to boil water?"

"On second thought, maybe I should take a nap." Haruhi's dad said.

"I MUST LAY OUT THE FUTON! HARUHI, WHICH IS YOUR DAD'S?"

Tamaki was forced onto his stomach by Haruhi's Dad's foot. "Oh look, what a huge bug I've captured. Why do you keep screaming my daughter's name?"

The club walked in on this scene. "HELP ME!" Tamaki cried.

The twins completely disregarded Tamaki and stepped over him to shake Haruhi's Dad's hand.

"Hi we're Haruhi's closest personal best friends, the Hitachiin brothers! We're sorry this idiot is such a womanizer. He's just a pheromone machine who has molested more women then there are grains of sand on a beach."

Tamaki jumped up, "Who are you calling a molester!? I honestly… I HONESTLY THINK OF HER AS MY OWN DAUGHTER!"

Everyone stood in silence, and Eiji and Tomai, who had not moved and sat unnoticed, burst into laughter with the rest of the club at Tamaki's declaration. That Moron.

_**~*TRANSITION*~**_

"So you guys are the host club that I've been hearing about." Tamaki sat in the corner as Haruhi's dad fussed over the other club members. "You really are a bunch of handsome princes! Just call me Ranka!"

Honey jumped up, "It sounds like a word game!"

"How does he know our names?"

"Third years Haninozuka and Morinozuka, and first years Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru I've heard all about you!"

The twins looked confused, "Huh? From Haruhi?"

"Nope! Every day by phone and e-mail from Kyoya-kun! This is the first time seeing him in person, but he's more handsome than I thought!"

Ranka turned to the brothers, "But I haven't heard anything about you two."

"Those are our two newest members, Eiji and Tomai Williams; they transferred to Ouran not very long ago from America."

"Wow," Ranka said, "You two are both so rugged looking! But still so prince-like!"

"Thank you…?" Eiji said, with uncertainty.

Ranka turned to Tomai, "You have piercings? I wouldn't think they'd looks so good on a guy… until now."

Tomai smiled, "I have thirty…. Eight, in all I think."

Everyone's eyes got wide at his statement, but Haruhi was distacted by something else. "Wait a minute dad, this is the first time I've hear of you being in touch with Kyoya sempai!"

Tomai was watching Tamaki with interest, "How can you grow mushrooms like that?"

Haruhi swirled around to face them both, "TAMAKI-SENPAI STOP GROWING MUSHROOMS IN OTHER PEOPLES CLOSETS!"

Tamaki, being yelled at by Haruhi in combination with Ranka-San hating him, felt so bad that he ran out of the apartment and down the street.

Ranka was looking on the scene in awe. "Haruhi, you…you," Everyone turned to look at Ranka, "You're so cute when you're angry!"

Haruhi cringed, and took Tomai and Eiji by their hands, moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the super market, and I'll be taking these two with me."

"Why us?" Eiji asked, confused. Haruhi dragged them out the door before answering.

"Because you were the only not annoying people in there," she said, letting the two of them go, "plus, you two would be more help at the supermarket anyway."

_**~*TRANSITION*~**_

Haruhi picked Tamaki up and brought him along with them. The group of four scoured the isles for ingredients to make nabe (Tamaki wanted it for dinner). Eiji ended up carrying things while Tomai and Haruhi picked out food; Tamaki was in silent awe at the contents of the supermarket.

Eiji had noticed the other club members had joined them, somewhat discreetly, but noticeable all the same. They were sneaking around, stalking (for lack of a better word) the four of them as they shopped. The stalkers eventually disbanded and made themselves' known. Honey was freaking out over the low price of cake (just 100 yen!), The twins were having fun pushing carts around, Takashi was being pulled along by Honey, and Kyoya was examining the merchandise with Ranka (with his guards close by keeping an eye on things, of course).

"OH YUMIKO-CHAN, I SEE KYO-KYO, TAMAKI, HONEY-SENPAI, MORI-SENPAI, HIKARU AND KAORU, EIJI-SENPAI, TOMAI, AND HARUHI! HEY GUYS, OVER HERE!" a familiar voice called.

"Oh no." Kyoya face palmed.

Everyone (including other supermarket patrons) turned to the source of the voice; Maiko and Yumiko were standing at the supermarket entrance.

The entire host club, and Ranka, ran over to them.

"Yumi-chan, what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked, concerned. "Is everything all right?"

Yumiko pointed at Maiko, "Maiko-Chan wanted to dance in a commoner's supermarket. I had nothing to do with this."

Maiko grinned and let go of Yumiko's hand. "It's one of the many things on my bucket-list!" she said, then started dancing.

Kyoya face-palmed, "Why am I not surprised?" He gripped Maiko by the elbow, "Come," he ordered, pulling her away, "It's not appropriate for someone who is going to be a member of the Ootori family to dance in public in that fashion."

"But Kyo-Kyo, I want to!" she yelled as he towed her away from the doors and over to analyze the supermarket goods and make sure they weren't black-market bought.

Takashi took Yumiko's hand in his. She turned her head to face where she was sure his face was. He smiled at her, squeezing her hand in reassurance that he was there. She smiled and squeezed his hand back.

Mitsukuni grabbed her's and Tamaki's free hands, tugging them to the pastry section, "Yumi-Chan, Yumi-Chan, they have cakes here for only 100 yen! Help me and Takashi decide how many to get!"

She smiled at the child-like 18 year-old, "Ok, Mitsukuni-Senpai."

_**~*TRANSITION*~**_

After the ordeal at the supermarket, the host club and the girls were sitting around the Fujioka family/living room eating nabe. The room was filled with a dull roar of conversation and eating.

"Kyo-Kyo, did you like your present?" Maiko asked through a mouthful of nabe.

"I liked it, thank you Maiko" Kyoya replied. "So Eiji, you turned down that modeling job, I assume?"

Eiji nearly choked on a piece of cabbage. He regained his composure before answering, "Yeah, they seemed really disappointed."

"Well, you are rather attractive, Eiji-Senpai. Can't blame them for wanting you." Hikaru commented.

"Yumiko-Chan, what do you do to your hair? It's gorgeous!" Ranka fussed.

"Um…"

"And your earrings are simply to die for! Where did you get them?"

"Well…"

"Dad that's enough, you're making Yumiko-Senpai uncomfortable!"

"Well I can't help it, Haruhi. I have to talk fashion with someone, and you're so disinterested. Yumiko-Chan, don't you think Haruhi would look adorable in a frilly purple dress?"

"We think so, Ranka san!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused, "You should put her in one then send a picture to us!"

Honey pushed a fork in Yumiko's direction, "Here, Yumi-Chan, have some meat!"

Takashi took the meat off of Mitsukini's fork and put the meat on Yumiko's fork. She ate it, "Thank you, Mitsukini-Senpai, it's really good."

_**~*TRANSITION*~**_

The other club members had left the Fujioka house hold a couple of hours later, leaving only the two sets of brothers, who were staying at the house for the night. They were asleep, except for Eiji, who stayed awake staring at the ceiling.

"I need some air," he said to no one in particular, and got up from his brothers side, exiting the house. He leaned on the railing in front or the apartment, staring up at the starry sky. The day had been fun; he had seen a side of the others he didn't think he would ever see. Especially the girls… Who thought a girl like Maiko would dance in a supermarket, no shame? He guessed he really knew nothing about his club mates.

"Eiji…?"

_**~*TRANSITION*~**_

Hikaru stood at the door, making sure not to make a sound as he watched Eiji stand there, staring up at the sky. He had heard Eiji say something, then leave the house, and wondered what he was doing. Hikaru's eyes raked Eiji's backside, taking in every aspect of his toned body. Eiji really was attractive, and his recent passes and sexy smirks had made Hikaru seriously rethink his attraction to the only girl in the club. Especially after the 'rejection' she had given him.

_**~*FLASHBACK*~**_

_The club had gone to the Ootori family's water park, Honey had gotten lost and the rest of the club had gone to look for him. And while looking for him, Takashi and Haruhi had also gotten lost and gotten caught by the very people that were sent to find Honey. Honey had made his entrance then, saving Takashi and Haruhi from the mistake._

_Hikaru had talked to Haruhi alone after the incident, "I'm glad you're okay, it scared us all when you disappeared like that."_

"_Thanks Hikaru."_

"_You know," Hikaru said, blushing, "I really like you Haruhi."_

"_I like you too, Hikaru, and I'm glad we're friends!"_

_After that devastation, Hikaru had a much different perspective on his female club mate._

_**~*FLASHBACK END*~**_

"Eiji, What are you doing out here?" Hikaru spoke up, causing Eiji to jump and spin around to face him.

"Oh Hikaru, I didn't know you were awake," Eiji said, turning back around to lean on the railing. Hikaru came to stand at his right, keeping his eyes on Eiji's face. Eiji looked as if he was in deep thought, and just stared up at the sky, his features shadowed in the moonlight. Hikaru followed Eiji's emerald green eyes, and loved the way they caught the moonlight. "What are you thinking about?"

Eiji's eyes snapped to Hikaru, "Hmm…? Oh, uh… Just thinking about how today reminded me of home."

"That's right, you used to live like a commoner, right?" Hikaru leaned on the railing, to get a better look at Eiji's face.

"I wish you wouldn't say commoner, it makes me feel… I don't know, insignificant. But, yes, you could say that. I really miss it, and May, I miss her too." Eiji's voice held a somber tone as he said her name.

"Who's May, your girlfriend?" Hikaru really hoped she wasn't, though he didn't know why. Eiji shook his head, much to Hikaru's relief.

"No, May was my mother… or Tomai's mother, but she was like a mother to me, and I loved her like she was."

"Tomai's mother? He's not really your brother?"

"No, he is, we have the same father, just different mothers. I was born about two years before him, and then my father ran off, leaving me with my god awful mom, and had Tomai with May."

Hikaru was intrigued. Eiji had had such a different life than what he was used to, "What happened then?"

"After Tomai was born, my father went back to my mother, but she would only take him back if he gave me away, so I was sent off to live with May and Tomai. I was happy there and so was Tomai. I remember May would take us out for ice-cream whenever something good happened, even if it was the smallest thing…" Eiji chuckled, smiling at the memory.

"She must've been special to you."

Eiji looked at Hikaru with a small smile on his face, "She was."

The two stayed like that, eyes locked and unmoving. Hikaru felt like he'd just learned something important, something that no one else knew about Eiji. He felt like that made him special.

The door to Haruhi's apartment opened, revealing a disheveled Ranka. "What're you boys doing out here? You two should be asleep."

Eiji stood up straight, "Sorry, we'll be right in." Eiji started towards the door, before turning and giving Hikaru a wink, making Hikaru stop in his tracks, blushing like an idiot.

How could this guy make him blush so easily?


	7. Chapter 6

**WHY HELLO THERE READER! MIKASTARK HERE WITH A LITTLE NOTIFICATION AGAIN! WE, TECHNICALLY DID GET 10 REVIEWS, BUT WE WANTED TEN REVIEWS ON OUR LAST CHAPTER, NOT THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE FANFIC….THANK YOU TO THOSE OF YOU WHO DID REVIEW (AKA: TWO PEOPLE). THIS OUR LONGEST CHAPTER YET (16 FUDGING PAGES ON MS WORD) AND WE MADE A MIX OF THE MANGA AND THE ANIME FOR THIS CHAPTER (BECAUSE THE MANGA HAD TOO MANY DETAILS TO WORK AROUND). WE WANT FIVE REVIEWS ON **_**THIS CHAPTER**_** BEFORE WE PUBLISH AGAIN.**

**Chapter 6**

"YOU PUNKS BETTER STOP SEXUALLY HARRASSING MY LITTLE GIRL!"

Eiji's eyes snapped open, and he took a deep breath, he had been dreaming he was underwater for some reason. He groggily looked around the club room; the twins were in mid-flight in a bloody descent to the other side of the room, Tamaki was fuming, Kyoya and the girls were sitting at a table not far from Takashi and Honey who were looking at the hoard of bathing suits, before them, Tomai was nowhere to be found.

"Oh come on, Tamaki, don't you want to see Haruhi in a bikini?"

"Hey!" Haruhi protested, but was completely ignored by the rest of the club.

"I think Haruhi would look good in a one piece!" Honey said. The twins tsked, "Honey you're too naïve, Haruhi is too flat for a one piece, it would reveal her washboard chest. However, _THIS _bikini with frills would hide her flatness perfectly!"

This sent Tamaki off on a tangent again, and Eiji turned to see his brother walking into the club room with a bag of Doritos. Eiji squinted at him, and his Doritos. "Where have you been?"

Everyone in the room fell silent all eyes on Eiji, "What?"

"When did you wake up?" Maiko asked, eyes wide, which was a little creepy to Eiji, her eyes were huge!

"About a minute ago."

"Oh well, we're going to the beach this weekend. Tomai said you two would come." Eiji shrugged, and gave her a thumbs-up, before going back to his sleeping position.

Maiko stood up from her chair, dragging her boyfriend and Yumiko with her. Her eyes turned to Mori, and raced over next to him, dropping Yumiko off with him, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard something she thought Mori would never say.

"Mmm, Mori like seashells."

Maiko couldn't help but drop everything (including herself) and laugh uncontrollably. Yumiko turned to her friend, "You ok?" she asked, confused. Kyoya acted like he didn't hear a thing.

"What's her problem?" Tomai asked, staring at her rolling around on the floor.

"I'm not sure," the twins said in unison.

"MORI…..MORI LIKES…..SEASHELLS!" Maiko managed to say between fits of laughter.

The twins got an evil look in their eyes, "I bet Yumiko-Senpai would look great a seashell bikini, don't you Mori-Senpai?" Kaoru said, slyly.

"Yeah, Hey Yumiko-Senpai, try it on for your Fiancé!" They both draped themselves over Yumiko shoulders, making her unable to move. Takashi, eyes wide as dinner plates, blushed at the thought, going into his own little mind theater. He pictured her, bangs cut to her eyebrows, exposing her deep, cloudy, violet eyes, wearing a seashell bikini.

"NO!" Tamaki yelled, snapping Takashi out of his stupor, "My sister will be wearing a one piece with a conservative cover up!"

"Hey, let me go!" Yumiko squirmed as the boys argued, the twins squeezing her between the two of them.

Maiko rolled her eyes at the sight, and grabbed Yumiko's hand, pulling her away from the feuding boys. "I will choose what Yumi wears to the beach. No objections."

"But why?" they whined.

"Because I trust her opinion," Yumiko deadpanned.

Kyoya was now off on his own, looking through the hoard of swimsuits.

"Oh yeah, Maiko-Senpai, are you going to pick one of these to wear this weekend." Hikaru asked.

She sighed, "As much as I _adore_ your mothers fashion sense, I'm going to decline, I have my own."

"What did I miss?" Everyone around jumped at the new voice.

"Eiji don't do that!" Tomai shouted.

"Do what?"

"Pop up! Make a noise or something!" Yumiko smirked to herself, used to people randomly popping out of nowhere.

Hikaru seemed like he couldn't stop staring at Eiji's backside, and Maiko snuck up behind him, whispering how good Eiji would look in trunks into Hikaru's ear.

"I know right," he breathed before he realized what he was saying.

"Maiko you little…!" He yelled as Maiko was making a break for it, hiding behind her fiancé.

Eiji had seen the whole thing out of the corner of his eye, and he smirked at Hikaru, causing the first-year to blush crimson.

"Oh damn," Eiji said, realizing something, "I'll be right back."

Eiji escaped the host room, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing a number.

"Hello? Ah, yes… About that… I'm going to have to take the weekend off…"

**~*TRANSITION*~**

"Beautiful… it's like a dream, seeing the ocean together like this, alone with Tamaki…."

"It's not a dream… but I pray… that you can see me in your dreams tonight…"

"Tamaki-sama…"

Eiji rolled his eyes at the _King's_ corny lines and turned his eyes to the twins, who were playing volleyball with some of the customers. Hikaru hit the ball too hard and it went flying above Kaoru's head. "Hikaru! Be gentle!" _Wuss…_

"Eiji!" Eiji caught the Frisbee his brother threw at him an arm length away, "Pay attention."

"Sorry!" he said to his brother, throwing the Frisbee back at him and continued his Extreme match of Frisbee against his brother. During his game he managed to hit his brother in the head, and Tomai managed to get Eiji to fall into the water. They ended up wrestling in the water with a crowd of girls squealing at them, debating on who would win. Eiji won, of course, launching his brother at least six feet away into the water.

After his victory he went over to sit with Maiko and Yumiko, shaking the water out of his hair, like a dog.

"Uh, could you do that somewhere else?" Maiko asked, shielding herself from the water he was flinging.

"Uh… No." He smirked, and Maiko playfully shoved him.

"Where's your Fiancé?"

"Conducting Tamaki's… Whatever he's doing over there." She waved her hand in his direction. She really didn't want Eiji around if he was going to be such a jerk…

"Hey Eiji, what kind of girl do you like?" Maiko said quite loudly, with a sly smile on her face. She knew that the girls in Tamaki's line would overhear her. Eiji turned red, and turned towards Maiko, "Uhh… I… Um…"

A few girls that overheard walked over to where they were sitting, "Yeah Eiji, what kind of girl do you like?" Suddenly Eiji was bombarded with girls asking him if he liked them. He felt claustrophobic with everyone asking him questions. He spotted Hikaru looking on, with a playful expression.

"Eiji! Come play with us!" Hikaru shouted, and Eiji jumped up as quickly as he possibly could.

"Thank you," he whispered, feeling extremely happy inside.

Haruhi sat alone on a rock, about a foot from the shore. Because of the guest, that the club had to let tag along, she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Some girls walked up to her splashing around to get her attention.

"Why don't you swim with us Haruhi?" one of the girls asked.

Haruhi smiled at the girls, "No, you go ahead, I like to watch."

"Why don't we watch with you?"

"No, I like watching you more than I like playing in the water, plus, you girls look cute in your swimsuits."

"For being a girl, Haruhi sure is a lady's man." Maiko said to Yumiko and Kyoya, who had just joined them.

"It's what she has to do to repay her debt," Yumiko and Kyoya said.

"Yeah yeah," Maiko popped up, "Kyoya," She shed her cover up, "How do you like my swimsuit." She showed her blue polka-dotted swim dress off for him, gaining the meanest of looks from the other girls.

She was satisfied when she got the slightest smile from her fiancé. "It's very nice Maiko." Kyoya watched Maiko pout and bounce off in the direction of Takashi and Honey, who were collecting shellfish in pails with Haruhi. He sighed, scribbling something down in his little black notebook, absentmindedly fingering the necklace he had chosen to don upon his neck this morning. Maiko had gotten it for him (AN: Remember the present from a couple chapters back? *Stark* :D). Yes, it had a rather strange and abstract pendent, but he liked it, though he loathed admitting it at first.

**~*TRANSITION*~**

Haruhi had left her guests to go shellfish gathering with Honey, Mori, and some of their guests. Tamaki, wanting her attention, had joined the three. When Haruhi inquired about how there were so many shellfish, Honey replied, "Don't worry, we loaded the beach!"

Tamaki ran up to Haruhi a few minutes after he joined her, showing her a huge crab he found, "Look Haruhi, doesn't this crab look….crabtivating?" A centipede crawled out from behind one of the crab's legs, scaring the guests, as well as Honey. Haruhi, not scared of the centipede, walked straight up to Tamaki, picked the centipede off the crab, and threw it into the water.

"Haruhi-Kun is so brave!" "He's so manly!" "And courteous to boot!" the guests gathered around her, fawning over how he was 'Oh so brave" about dealing with the bug.

Tamaki called a quick meeting of all hosts except Haruhi. The twins and Tamaki were confused as to how Haruhi didn't act how a girl, they believe, typically would in the presence of something creepy (like a bug).

"Well, let's play a game!" The twins suggested, "The Who can Find Haruhi's Weakness game!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, that game won't work. Not all of the hosts are interested in Haruhi's weaknesses." Tomai pointed out.

"You're right…" Hikaru thought for a bit, "How about we broaden the subjects, include Maiko-Senpai and Yumiko-Senpai."

"Hika-Chan, that won't work. Kyo-Chan knows Maiko-Chan's weaknesses and Tama-Chan and Takashi know Yumi-Chan's." Honey pointed out.

"That's easily taken care of, we just don't allow Tamaki or Mori-Senpai to 'find' Yumiko's, and I won't play for Maiko's." Kyoya stated. "The winner of Haruhi's gets assorted pictures of her in middle school. Maiko's winner gets a picture of her crying at her first ballet recital. Yumiko's winner gets a picture of her and Tamaki from when they tried to switch places when they were little." He held up the supply of pictures as evidence.

Eiji and Tomai burst out laughing. "You…You tried to SWITCH PLACES…WITH A GIRL?" Tomai exclaimed.

Eiji fell on the ground, laughing, "PRICELESS…ABSOLUTELY PRICELESS!"

Tamaki blushed, "Sh-SHUT UP! We were actually quite identical when we were young! Her hair simply darkened as she got older!"

Honey ran over to Eiji and Tomai, "So you two are playing too?" He anxiously asked.

When the two brothers stopped laughing and caught their breath, they answered, simultaneously, "We want that picture."

**~*TRANSITION*~**

So, Eiji and Tomai were working to find Yumiko's weakness. Eiji was also working towards Maiko's (he wanted blackmail material as payback for earlier). Takashi was helping Honey find Haruhi's. The twins wanted all three sets of pictures. Tamaki, obviously, wanted to get the pictures of Haruhi. Kyoya chose to stay out of the game, acting as the overseer.

Each boy competing tried to scare the girls, who stayed together for some reason, in a different way. The twins led a group of guests and Haruhi, Maiko, and Yumiko, into the Nekozawa Cave and tried to scare them with the dark, a ghost story, and a fake hand. The guests were scared, but Maiko, Yumiko, and Haruhi were unfazed. Takashi thrust a harpoon (a Mori) towards Maiko, Yumiko, and Haruhi. They were still unfazed. Mitsukuni took the girls into a dark, closed and locked van. They weren't scared, but he sure was claustrophobic.

After a few hours, the twins said, "We give up." They looked at Tamaki, who was collecting a large amount of bugs and worms in a bucket. "Senpai, that's cheating. Anyone would be squeamish looking at something like that."

"Like you two could do anything better?" he snapped.

**~*TRANSITION*~**

"Haruhi-Kun, you want to come up to the Nekozawa Cave's cliff with us? There's a great breeze and view!" One of the guests offered.

"Well, Yumiko-Senpai and Maiko-Senpai are hanging out with me right now. The guys are acting all weird so they got bored. Is it ok if they come too?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course!" The group of guests chorused.

"You girls ok with that?" Haruhi inquired.

"Maiko-Chan?" Yumiko asked, knowing of her fear of heights.

Maiko whispered to Yumiko, "If I don't look down, I may be ok…"

Yumiko announced, "Let's go!"

**~*TRANSITION*~**

"Wow, what a pretty sunset." One of the guests commented, "The breeze feels so good!"

Haruhi looked away from her four guests at Maiko, who was leaning against one of the teeth-like stalagmites on the inside of the cave, Yumiko's hand gripped firmly in hers. "Maiko-Senpai, Yumiko-Senpai, come feel the breeze."

"We're ok over here, Haruhi-Kun; besides, it's a little cold." Yumiko assured her, pulling her blue cover-up closer to her body. The cover-up was short-sleeved, and covered everything from her shoulders to her knees. It was baggy enough for freedom of movement.

"Hey guys, it's another way to get to the beach!" A random guy called to his buddies, walking up the edge of the cave's mouth.

"Dude, check it out, chicks all alone up here…" one of the prior guy's friends nudged him.

The group of six guys approached the girls, "What are you girls doing all alone up here?"

"Play with us, huh?"

One of the bolder girls scoffed, "What are you doing here? This is a private beach!"

One of the guys put his arm around her shoulders, gripping her tight against him, "Private beach, huh? So does that mean we're all alone?"

Haruhi picked up a sizable rock and threw it at the guy; it hit its mark, "Leave her alone."

"Oh yeah, whatcha gonna do about it?"

One of the girls ran back to the beach to get help.

The group of boys dissipated, each going to a girl of his choosing. Two went inside the cave and brought Yumiko and Maiko out. The remaining guy went over to Haruhi.

Yumiko was panicked. She was separated from a person she trusted to guide her around an unfamiliar territory. She was kicking, screaming, doing everything to get the random pervert off of her. He got frustrated, and shoved her against the wall of the cavern. He then, literally, ripped her cover-up off, revealing her midnight blue tankini that Maiko had forced her into that morning.

Maiko wasn't much better off. She had been pushed a bit too close to the edge for her liking, and was frozen in the guy's grasp, her eyes glued to the water below. She could take heights, but only when she was confined in a secure walled in area.

Haruhi was shoved down by the guy; when she got back up, he grabbed her arms. "What exactly were you planning to do with these little matchsticks anyway?" He smirked, dragging her over to the edge of the cave, against the water. "A little kid like you should…"

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled sprinting over, but he was too late.

"Enjoy swimming!" the guy shoved Haruhi over the edge, sending her falling to the ocean. Tamaki leaped in after her.

The rest of the host club arrived as soon as Tamaki leaped over the edge.

Kyoya stormed over to the guy holding Maiko, and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, "You're holding something that's mine, and I want it back," Kyoya pulled the guy closer and punched him in his jaw. The guy released Maiko, and she ran forward to cling to her fiancé.

Takashi spotted Yumiko and her captor before anything. His face went from worried to, for lack of a better word, pissed before anyone could blink. He immediately stormed over, lifted the pervert by the back of his shirt, growled, "Get off my fiancé", and tossed him towards his buddies. He then scooped Yumiko into his arms, and waited for the twins to stop beating up the guy who threw Haruhi over.

Honey, Eiji, and Tomai were reprimanding the perverts who tried to molest the guests. Eiji had to hold Tomai back often, to keep him from letting loose and completely destroying the guys (seeing as how some of the girls were his guests).

**~*TRANSITION*~**

The club met Tamaki down at the beach. He was carrying Haruhi bridal-style from the water. "Where'd they go?" He asked.

Maiko gripped Kyoya's arm tightly. Kyoya stated, "We took their ID cards and respectfully asked them to leave. I called a doctor after sending the girls back to the hotel," then removed her arms from his, lacing their fingers together instead.

"I'm fine you guys, I don't need a doctor." Haruhi grumbled, getting out of Tamaki's arms.

"What the hell were you thinking? You're not like Honey-Senpai. You're not a martial arts master. Why did you confront them? What made you think you would stand a chance? You against six boys?" Tamaki interrogated, his voice stable, but an underlying tone of anger was laced throughout his speech.

"But it doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl. I was there, I had to do something. There wasn't any time to think-" She tried to retort.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE YOU IDIOT! DON'T FORGET YOU'RE A GIRL!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Haruhi glared at him, "Look, I'm sorry you had to come and save me, Senpai. But I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now. I don't think I did anything wrong!"

Tamaki stood there for a moment, then said, "You don't think so?" He started to walk away, "Fine, whatever you say. But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong!"

"Takashi," Yumiko stated. He knew what she wanted, and that her brother needed her than he did right now, so he let her down. "Thanks." She ran towards the sound of Tamaki's footsteps. Tamaki stopped, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards the Nekozawa vacation home (where they were staying).

The rest of the club, and Maiko, were stunned by Tamaki's attitude. They all looked to Haruhi, who was stupefied. They all made their way back to the Nekozawa vacation house.

When everyone returned to the house, they spotted Tamaki sitting alone. Haruhi walked past him saying to the others, "I'm going to change and shower," heading to her room.

"Yo Boss, where's Yumiko-Senpai?" the twins asked.

"She got sand in her hair, she's washing it out." He answered, simply.

Maiko sighed, beginning to remove herself from Kyoya's arm, "She's going to need my help. Where's your guys' room?"

Kyoya said, "I'll take you there," leading her down the hall.

Honey chimed, "Takashi, Neko-Chan said that the cooks were gone this weekend on vacation, right?"

"Yeah."

"I think it'd be fun if you and I cooked these shellfish!"

"Yeah." Takashi said, smiling at his cousin.

"Let's get started!" He ran from the room, leaving Takashi to carry three buckets of shellfish to the kitchen.

The only ones left in the room were Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Eiji, and Tomai. Eiji walked over to one of the biggest armchairs and sat down, closing his eyes in the process.

'He looks so…peaceful…mature…he's hot.' Hikaru thought to himself. He immediately realized what he was thinking and blushed, turning away from Eiji. 'Am I SERIOUSLY having these thoughts about a guy? Given, he is a really hot guy….with a great upper body…and DAMN, if his eyes aren't the most gorgeous green eyes ever! ARGH BRAIN QUIT IT! I don't want to think about his ass….mmm his ass!' He lost himself in his, less than decent, thoughts.

Unknown to Hikaru, Eiji opened his eyes for a little bit, staring at the older twin's butt. He closed his eyes, thinking to himself, 'I'm want to tap that,' before falling asleep.

Kyoya walked back into the room alone, sitting next to Tamaki he started writing in his black book.

**~*TRANSITION*~**

Haruhi walked back into the living room, wearing a pink frilly dress. Maiko walked into the room with Yumiko, their hair was wet and laying against their backs. Maiko put Yumiko into a light blue racer back dress that went just past her knees. Maiko was wearing a purple tank-top and black yoga pants.

"Don't you ladies look lovely?" The twins chorused. "Hey, Maiko-Senpai, how'd you get Yumiko-Senpai into that dress?"

"She trusts me and knows I would never purposely make her look a mess." Maiko answered, before leaving Yumiko next to Tamaki, who grabbed her hand and led her into the dining room, and going back to gripping Kyoya's arm.

Kyoya said, as the twins made their way to the dining room with Haruhi, "You're rather clingy tonight, everything all right? You're not still scared from earlier, are you?"

Maiko looked up at him, smiling, and said in her most happy yet teasing tone, "So I'm yours, am I?"

He face palmed, "Let's just go eat dinner. Everyone's waiting for us."

"You don't deny it, though?"

"Maiko, please stop."

They walked in, as Honey was presenting the spread, "Here it is, doesn't it look yummy?"

"Thank you for cooking, Haninozuka-San. I apologize that there aren't any maids around to help you cook, though." Nekozawa said. (AN: We couldn't find a place for him T^T He's so hard to write for! PLEASE FORGIVE US, UMEHITO FANGIRLS! *Stark*)

"It's no big deal, we like cooking!" Honey grinned. He turned to the window, "Gee, it looks like it's going to rain."

Haruhi muttered to herself, "I hope it doesn't storm too bad."

Haruhi was sitting between Yumiko and Tamaki. Yumiko was sitting next to Takashi, who was sitting next to Honey, who was sitting across from Kyoya, who was sitting next to Maiko, who was sitting next to Eiji, who was sitting next to Hikaru, who was sitting next to Kaoru. At the very end of the table sat Umehito, who ate his entire meal and left within ten minutes.

The host club sat in an awkward silence for about twenty minutes total. Maiko broke the silence by saying, "Well…are we eating or not?"

Everyone dug in. Haruhi ate multiple crabs, while Tamaki took all the fancy tuna, leaving none for Haruhi to try. Tamaki wanted a piece of crab, and Haruhi blocked him from any access to it.

"You trying to be cute or something?" Tamaki commented.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me." Haruhi said sarcastically.

Tamaki slammed his hand down on the table, standing up, "It seems you have no intention of apologizing. Fine, I get it. See if I care. Let's go, Yumiko. I don't want you to be influenced by Haruhi." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her up.

"But I want to finish my clams!" Yumiko protested as Tamaki pulled her out of the room.

Haruhi stopped in the middle of cracking another crab leg, "Maybe I should learn karate or something."

"Ah so that's where your thoughts are headed." The twins said in synch.

Eiji said, "It's not normally my thing to meddle in someone else's business, but I think you should apologize."

Haruhi was slightly shocked, "But I caused no harm to you guys. I still don't get why Senpai got angry like that. If it's for me being weak physically, I apologize-"

Tomai laughed, "Don't you get it? Man, for an honors student, you're really dense!"

Haruhi got angry, "Get what?"

Honey got up, walked to her, put his hand on her arm, and said, "You need to apologize to everyone, especially Tama-Chan. You made us all worried."

"Worried…You were all worried about me?" She was slightly embarrassed, "Guys…I'm really sorry…"

All the hosts, minus Kyoya, Tomai and Eiji, hugged her saying, "We forgive you."

The twins noticed that Haruhi was looking a bit pale, "What's wrong."

"Feel like I'm going to puke…" She ran out of the room and down the hall.

Maiko looked from the boys to the door, then back again, "Well that escalated quickly…"

**~*TRANSITION*~**

"I just don't get her! She needs our help, it's obvious! She's an honors student! She should be smart enough to know when to ask for help and not shoulder everything alone!" Tamaki continued to rant. The second they got back to their room, Tamaki felt the need to vent to his sister. Yumiko sat down on the bed and let him begin his rant. She was happy to listen to Tamaki and give her input on how he saw certain things. It made her feel closer to him, like he trusted her above anyone else.

When Tamaki paused, thinking, Yumiko said, "Tamaki, you have to remember, Haruhi was raised by her dad after her mom died. She took care of herself most of the time; she never learned how to depend on other people. I understand that you were worried, but she just wasn't thinking that anything she did would effect anyone but those she was trying to protect…one of those people was me."

Tamaki sighed, sat on the bed, and leaned his head in his hands. "You're right, as usual. But, I was so worried today, about you and Haruhi."

Yumiko hugged her twin from behind, "Tamaki…"

"OUCH! Yumiko, sunburn!" Tamaki jumped up, taking Yumiko's arms off from around him.

Yumiko quickly apologized, "Sorry, Tamaki, I didn't know! There anything I can get you, water, ice, lotion?"

"It's ok, Yumiko, it could happen to anyone. I think Kyoya has some sunburn lotion in his room, I'll be right back." He left, leaving Yumiko alone.

Yumiko just sat on the bed, waiting for him to return…twenty minutes passed and Yumiko began to get scared. She wasn't scared of much, but being alone for a long period of time, especially in an unfamiliar environment, was one of her fears. She jumped out of the bed and, carefully, made her way to the door. She walked down the hall, slowly, with her right hand on the wall, listening for any familiar voices.

After a few minutes, she bumped into a warm wall, face first. She recognized the smell right away, "Hi, Takashi."

"I thought you went to bed."

"Tamaki needed sunburn lotion from Kyoya and he left me alone in the room."

"I'll take you back."

"What about Mitsukuni?" She asked.

"He already brushed his teeth, he's in his room watching T.V. with Usa-Chan. He'll be fine." He led her back to hers and Tamaki's room. When they returned, "Want me to stay with you until Tamaki comes back?"

"Please?" He smiles at her, though she can't see it, and sits on the bed, with her in his lap. She leaned against his large, warm chest, feeling safe. He put his arm around her waist, holding her against himself. "Thanks, Takashi."

"Mmm."

Little did they know, when Tamaki returned to the room later that night, the two of them were fast asleep, cuddling in the middle of the mattress, still fully dressed.

"Guess I'll camp out in Kyoya's room…" Tamaki muttered.

**~*TRANSITION*~**

"Man I wish I never offered us for cleaning duty," Tomai groaned.

"My arm hurts!" Kaoru complained.

Hikaru said, concerned, "Go back to our room and take a bath, Kaoru."

Eiji said, "You too, Tomai. We got it from here."

"You guys sure?" Tomai asked, "We can stay and finish."

Hikaru was about to say something, but Eiji cut him off with, "Yeah, we just have to put the dishes in the dish washer, that's a two person job. You two go and bathe."

"Whatever you guys say." Tomai said, walking away.

"If you're sure." Kaoru said, leaving as well.

As soon as Eiji figured Tomai and Kaoru were far enough away from them, he grabbed Hikaru's hand, pulling him into the nearest empty room.

"Eiji what're you…" Eiji pushed him into the wall, pinning him to it so that he couldn't move.

"Shhh… I've been waiting for this all day," Eiji whispered, his eyes locked on Hikaru's lips. It was truly the only thing he had thought about since Maiko had asked him who he liked.

Hikaru breathed out, realizing how much bigger Eiji was compared to him, he was taller and a lot more muscular, and could easily dominate him, not that he would make it easy….

Wait, what was he talking about? Was he really thinking about doing… _that_ with Eiji? He couldn't, He…

Hikaru's thought process was cut short when Eiji gently pressed his soft lips to Hikaru's. He was gentle, yet possessive and he tasted like the ocean. Hikaru found himself melting into the kiss, he liked it, no doubt, and his mind and heart were racing.

Eiji broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Hikaru's. "Well… That was… Wow," Hikaru was truly at a loss for words, he was blown away.

Eiji smiled, not his usually smirk, but a real genuine smile, one that melted Hikaru's heart in an instant. How could this guy move him so easily?

"Eiji?" It was Maiko.

Hikaru sighed, "What does she want?" Eiji chuckled at his annoyed tone, "Well we better figure it out, it is Maiko-Senpai…" Hikaru sighed again as Eiji pulled away from him. They opened the door and stepped out.

"There you are," Maiko snickered at the two of them, knowing what they had been doing as soon as she looked at them, "Have you two seen Kyoya?"

**~*TRANSITION*~**

Maiko made her way to Kyoya's room, running her hands along the walls as she did. After all the commotion today, she really just wanted to spend some uninterrupted time with her fiancé. She approached his room, smiling. She really did like Kyoya, and was extremely happy to see him wearing the necklace she bought him, it showed her that he really did care, no matter how much he acted like he didn't.

Maiko pulled open the door slowly, but paused at what she saw.

Kyoya and… _Haruhi?!_

Maiko gasped, snatching her hand away from the door as if it had burned her. They were on the bed, the lights were off, and Kyoya was over Haruhi. Haruhi's frilly pink dress had ridden up, exposing her legs, and Kyoya was shirtless, the purple and silver wire necklace she had bought him dangling off his neck.

"We had to send apology bouquets to all the clients because of what you did, and it was all added to your debt. But you can pay it back… with your body…" Maiko couldn't listen anymore; she just stared at the doorknob. The hurt and anger felt like a knife in her heart.

Why would he…?

Tamaki saw Maiko standing in the hall in front of Kyoya's room door, "Maiko? What are you doing here?"

She glanced at him, and a chill ran down his spine. She looked… Dangerous. She moved so that she was out of the way; leaning on the wall near the door. Tamaki proceeded, not wanting to ruin her mood any further, though he was confused why she was upset.

Maiko waited by the door for two minutes until Kyoya came out. He didn't even notice when she pushed herself off of the wall. Maiko grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling on it, and making him stop.

He turned to face her, "Maiko-," he didn't get to finish the word.

Maiko raised her hand and brought it down on his cheek in a painful sounding slap. Kyoya was stunned, and momentarily confused about why she was inflicting her wrath on him. She couldn't have….

"My ballet rehearsals are on Friday," She was definitely angry, "You have to take me." And with that she turned and left. And she wouldn't be seen in the morning.

(AN: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo loooooool ~~MIKA )


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Maiko stomped around her room, kicking every stuffed animal that came across her path. How could he do this to her?!

"Maiko, calm down," Yumiko said from her position on Maiko's bed, which was surrounded by the discarded stuffed animals.

"How can I calm down when my fiancé practically cheats on me with a _**FREAKING CROSSDRESSER**_?!" she screeched, reaching down and hurling and hurling a purple hippo across the room.

"Maiko, you're not mad at Haruhi," Yumiko said in a matter-of-factly, picking up a lion that had suffered from Maiko's rage.

Maiko let out a distressed sigh, flopping down on her bed and dragging Yumiko down with her. "No, I'm not, I feel like she's the victim in this too, but… I still don't why he would do this."

"I'm sure there is some kind of explanation."

"There better be."

**~*TRANSITION*~**

Eiji could feel the unease among the other club members, and the absence of one female member didn't help the feeling.

Eiji abandoned his comatose brother and crept up on the twins. "Hikaru," Eiji pressed the tips of his fingers into the small of Hikaru's back, making him jump out of his seat, "What's up with everyone? And where's Maiko? She's usually bouncing all over the place."

Hikaru leaned in close, "Well, this has only happened once before, but for some reason, Maiko-Senpai is mad at Kyoya-Senpai. Like really mad. Last time it lasted for two weeks, and Kyoya-Senpai apologizing is a sight to see," Hikaru snickered.

Eiji chuckled. Quickly and discreetly, he dragged his lips across Hikaru's jaw, making him shiver.

Eiji chuckled, walking back to his brother. Tomai, who was just waking up, stared down at his phone.

"Eiji your mom sent me this," He turned his phone toward Eiji. Eiji cursed when he read it.

Really?! She would only send a simple 'get a job'? The woman had no decency.

"We have to go," Eiji grabbed his brother and his bag and stomped out of the door just as Tamaki and Yumiko were entering the club.

"Hey where are you going? The guests will be here any minute." Tamaki called after them.

Tomai saluted them, "Sorry! Emergency!"

**~*TRANSITION*~**

Eiji slammed his hand on the table, staring at his bank account on the computer screen.

"Did they really cut it off?" Tomai asked. Eiji looked back at his brother, seeing, for a split second, the eight-year-old boy he used to fend off the bullies for.

"Yeah… they did."

Tomai furrowed his brow, "I never thought… I mean your mom…and Dad…"

"Well you've never seen that woman's wrath, she could've done much worse if not for dad."

"So… What now?" Tomai asked jumping up from his seat in the couch.

"We find a new place to stay; I have the modeling job, which pays pretty well…"

"What about school?"

"Dad's paid for school until you graduate so we don't have to worry about that."

Tomai nodded, "You think I'm going to have to…"

"No, don't get a job;" Eiji cut him off, "I'll be fine, you focus on school."

Tomai frowned but nodded anyway. "You better go, or you'll be late for work. I'll look for a place tonight."

"Thanks little bro," Eiji ruffled his hair, grabbing his hoodie off the couch.

"Yeah, yeah."

**~*TRANSITION*~**

Eiji jumped off of his skateboard in front the building, dashing inside to the elevator. Even though he had left club early, he was still late for work.

After being reprimanded by his boss, he was ushered into the changing room. They put him in a pair of designer jeans, a t-shirt and a sports jacket. The makeup people left his hair and face alone; thankfully it was only going to be a neck down shot.

He had changed four times during the shoot, the producer constantly begging to get underwear shot from him, which he refused on the spot. They were not getting him in his underwear; that is, until they offered a raise of course.

"Aww, the newbies shy! That's cute!" one of the other models squealed.

Eiji glared at her while making his way back to the changing room.

"This isn't for me," he had to remind himself; "This is for Tomai."

**~*TRANSITION*~**

Eiji came home, exhausted and irritated. He had been harassed to no end about posing in those black boxer-briefs he now despised. Eiji really didn't want to display his junk to the public in some magazine. He glanced around the apartment. Tomai was asleep in a huge arm chair, his laptop on in from of him.

Eiji chuckled and poked his brother in the arm, "Tomai… Tomai wake up."

Tomai jerked awake, grumbling something about a lady who stole his taco. "Eiji? You're back…"He glanced at the clock beside him, "Late. Where've you been?"

"Just a little overtime. Did you eat?"

Tomai shook his head, "No but I did find a few apartments for rent."

**~*TRANSITION*~**

Three days had gone by and Maiko still hadn't shown up. It was like she had completely disappeared.

Kyoya was obviously in distress, although he hid it well.

"Kyoya," Tamaki said, looking over his shoulder, "Two plus two doesn't equal seven. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Kyoya said, obviously lying. "I don't tell you how to do your job so don't tell me how to do mine."

Eiji and Tomai had found some rolling chairs and were absentmindedly rolling around the club room. "Kyoya …" Tomai said slyly, "Has Maiko's absence bothered you that badly?"

Kyoya glared at him, and Tomai rolled away. The twins popped up, "Yeah, what did you do to get her so angry anyway, Senpai?"

"I don't know… she was fine until…" Kyoya glanced across the room at Haruhi and groaned.

"What?" Haruhi frowned, "Maiko-Senpai couldn't have seen…"

Eiji, Tomai, and the twins leaned towards the two, waiting for and explanation.

Haruhi explained what had happened (_**A/N See episode 8**_) and the four were left shaking their heads.

"No wonder she's mad at you," Tomai said, "I would be too."

Nothing happened!" Haruhi cried, "I don't understand!"

Kaoru shrugged, "It doesn't matter, he still suggested it and that even worse considering they're engaged."

"She's going to think he's two timing her all the time." Eiji said rolling over to the twins,

Kyoya groaned again, banging his head on the table, "She's going to kill me on Friday."

"Friday?" Tamaki asked.

"Dance class."

"Oh."

Eiji turned away from the conversation and shook his head. He tuned ever thing out, thinking about May… he missed her.

_Flashback_

"_Eiji! Where are you?" May's voice rang out through the small house. Eiji ignored her burrowing deeper into the closet. He didn't want her to see him like he was. Tomai had let slip the fact that Eiji was bi, and the bullies had been relentless. Eiji's face was swollen and his lip was split, and he hurt all over. He didn't want to worry May; she already had too much to worry about._

_Eiji had closed his eyes when his phone began to ring. He recognized the ring tone as May's. Eiji groaned realizing he had been found. _

"_Eiji… please come out, Tomai says he's sorry…" there was silence, "I'm not mad, Eiji please let me help you…"_

_Eiji frowned, standing and opened the door just a crack. May had pulled the door open the rest of the way, pulling Eiji into her loving arms._

"_It's okay Eiji, everything's okay." Mau had always known how he was feeling. She had cleaned him up afterwards and had taken both boys out for ice-cream._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Eiji," He jumped when something poked him in his side.

"What?!" He looked at his brother and the twins, who were staring at him, worried.

"You were staring into space with this creepy grin on your face."

"Sorry… I was remembering… stuff…"

"About mom?" Tomai asked and Eiji nodded.

"Me too."

**~*TRANSITION*~**

Eiji stretched his arms above his head as he entered the apartment. Work had been especially exhausting; they were trying to get him in less and less every time; not that there was much less than briefs.

"Tomai?" he called, almost tripping over the two boxes of clothes near the doorway. They had found a new place and were supposed to move in a few days.

"Oh! He's here, hold on." Tomai emerged from the bedroom, a huge grin on his face.

"What?" Tomai held out the phone for him, Eiji took it confused.

"Um… Hello?"

"Eiji! I miss you!"

"May?!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Maiko returned to school that Friday toting Yumiko around where ever she went, and promptly ignoring Kyoya, avoiding him as much as she could.

"You know nothing's going to be settled if you ignore him," Yumiko said at lunch. Maiko frowned, "How do you know I'm ignoring him?" Maiko said, "He could be sitting right next to me."

Yumiko gave Maiko a look, "But he's not. You seriously need to talk to him Maiko, this won't be resolved unless you do."

Maiko grumbled under her breath, and began to tap her fingernails on the table. Yumiko was right, but she dreaded talking to him.

**~*TRANSITION*~**

After school Maiko stood by the school gate, waiting for Kyoya. His absence, despite the fact that she didn't want to see him, made her angry. He was late! And she was going to be late for her class because of it.

She spotted Eiji and Tomai coming out of the school, with the twins trailing behind them. Despite her anger she smiled at them. Hikaru was walking notably closer to Eiji and they all were acting like old friends.

"Maiko!" Kaoru spotted her and ran over, "We figured you were here, but we haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah… Well…" she paused, " have you seen Kyoya?"

Tomai nodded, "Last time we saw him he was still in the club room."

Maiko was now seething, "Don't tell me he forgot…"

"I doubt that," Hikaru said. Eiji looked down at his open phone. "Hey I got to go," he put his finger under Hikaru's chin, making him blush, and then turned to Maiko, "Go easy on Kyoya will you?"

Maiko waved him off, and watched as he went.

"Okay before I go and kill Kyoya, you have to tell me what is going on between you two."

Hikaru blushed harder, "I don't know! It's like we're friends, but it doesn't feel like it! But we're not dating so…"

"Aww, that's so adorably complicated, I can't even…" Maiko waved them off dramatically as she made her way up to the club room.

**~*TRANSITION*~**

Kyoya and Tamaki were talking about the next club meeting when Maiko arrived. Maiko stomped right up to him and dumped her bag into his lap, startling him.

"You were supposed to take me to dance class fifteen minutes ago!" she yelled.

"We were talking about business Maiko…"

"Oh so now your club is more important than anything?"

"Maiko…" Kyoya said sternly, but she cut him off.

"Shut up! You have other responsibilities you know!" she grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him up. She turned to Tamaki said, "Good bye, Tamaki," and dragged Kyoya out.

Once they were out of the school Kyoya pulled himself out of Maiko's grasp, "What's your problem?! I don't understand why you're so angry! Why don't you just skip like you always do?!"

Maiko paused, gaining her composure, then-deathly calm- she said, "I don't skip my classes… If you paid any attention, you would know that I _teach _these classes." she shrugged, "But, since you don't, you wouldn't know that, now would you?" Her words were laced with venom and Kyoya stiffened.

It was a bad idea to make Maiko angry, it would some back to haunt him later.

"Just take me to class."

**~*TRANSITION*~**

Maiko was seething as she taught the class, the girls noticed, the regular instructor noticed, but Kyoya didn't.

He was busy tapping away at his laptop. It distracted her so much, while giving a demonstration, she missed a step and tripped over one girl's bag. She landed unceremoniously on her butt, her foot twisted under the bag.

"Maiko!" Kyoya jumped up.

"Oh so _NOW_ you're paying attention?!" she said, grabbing onto his shirt as he came closer, pulling herself up.

"Are you alright?" the regular instructor asked, taking Maiko's arm.

Maiko nodded, "It doesn't hurt too badly, but I can't dance, that's for sure." Kyoya scooped Maiko into his arms, and carried her into the back room where the instructor directed.

"You're forgetting your laptop," Maiko teased, though her voice held no playful quality. It sent a shiver down Kyoya's spine. He wasn't scared of Maiko, but he knew what she was capable of when she was angry.

When Maiko's ankle was bandaged she quiet literally kicked him out of the room so she could change. Maiko kicked away a stray ballet shoe with her good foot, "He just sits there and ignores me until something bad happens and then he's there, ready to be useful…" she grumbled. It was those things that made it hard for Maiko to stay mad at him. But she wouldn't forgive him, not just yet.

**~*TRANSITION*~**

Maiko looked up over her fries, frowning. Kyoya was, once again, typing at his computer. By now she knew he was stalling, but she still wanted to crush his computer beneath the car that was driving them around.

She had actually resorted to ordering more fries so that she could fling them in his direction. He would look up when they hit him, looking more and more annoyed as time went by.

"Will you stop that? This is just childish," he growled, trying to sound threatening.

No such luck.

"Childish…" Maiko scoffed, "Let's go." She said, shutting his laptop on her own accord.

"Go where?"

"Your house."

**~*TRANSITION*~**

"Yumi and Takashi are going on a date Saturday…" Maiko said, in an attempt to make Kyoya talk.

"Really…"

"Yep, and they're going to ride unicorns and eat rainbow dust…"

"I see…"

He still wasn't paying any attention, and his stalling was getting ridiculous, it just made Maiko angrier. She slammed her hand down on Kyoya's laptop, shutting it.

"Is this all you plan on doing?" Maiko said, "how about we do something else, like… maybe… explain yourself …finally." She mumbled the last part, but was sure he heard it. Kyoya looked away from her piercing gaze. "I don't want to hear any BS Kyoya, tell me the truth."

Kyoya sighed and began, with Maiko leaning against his bed, arms crossed. When he finished Maiko was expressionless, and they sat in silence. Any normal girl would have been crying or screaming, but thankfully, Maiko was nowhere near normal. Instead she dragged herself over to him and dropped into his lap.

"Are you still- Oof!" she cut him off by punching him in the chest.

"Sometimes I think you like Tamaki more than me…"

Kyoya chuckled; "Maybe now that you're not as mad at me, you'll accept this?" he reached in his bag, pulling out a square black box.

Maiko's heart skipped a beat as she took it. She couldn't believe it… he had gotten her something?

"Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?"

"Just open the box Maiko."

She did as told and gasped when she saw the necklace inside. She pulled it out of the box, marveling at the beautiful necklace to inspect if further. The pendant hung on a brass chain, and the pendant itself was large and round, the same metal as the chain, and Celtic patterns were carved into it. In the center was one of her favorite precious stones, a moonstone with a burst of blue in the middle of it.

"Wow… I can't even… you…." Kyoya chuckled at her stammering and took her chin in his hand pulling her closer. In Maiko's shocked state she didn't expect Kyoya's lips pressing against hers. He…. He kissed her. HE KISSED HER. Her brain was in overdrive. Kyoya ended the kiss after a few seconds, and smiled. He had the rare chance of leaving Maiko speechless, and he liked it.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, playing with the necklace hanging limply in her hands. Maiko who was still unable to speak, smiled and buried her face in Kyoya's shirt.

Oh he was SO~ forgiven.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Oh my GOSH, Yumi! He gave me a GORGEOUS necklace then KISSED me! HE. KISSED. ME! I'm usually the one to instigate stuff and, it's just-" Maiko gushed again. She squeezed the teddy she was holding and squealed.

"Maiko, you've been gushing for HOURS. Can't you just help me? This is mine and Takashi's first 'official date', as Grandmother so put it, and I still don't know what the heck I'm wearing!" Yumiko begged. She had been at Maiko's for three hours, hoping to have Maiko help her get ready for her date with Takashi. Her grandmother thought spending some time in public with him would be good for business. So, to please her, she had to look nice (she also wanted to look nice for Takashi as well…).

Maiko sighed, "FINE, let's go." Grabbing her best friend's hand, she ran down stairs, "Bring the car around, please!" Maiko said to her driver.

"Yes, miss." He bowed to her, leaving the room.

_**~*TRANSITION~***_

The car pulled up to the Suoh second mansion and Maiko jumped out, dragging Yumiko with her. "I'll call when I want to be picked up, Sato-San!"

"Yes, Mistress Maiko." Sato, her driver, replied before driving away.

Maiko, with Yumiko in tow, waltzed up the stairs, as if she owned the place, and threw the doors open. She let Yumiko's hand go, letting her lead the way through the maze that was the Suoh mansion.

Yumiko led her up the stairs, and down a seemingly endless hallway. They stopped at a door that Maiko knew led to Tamaki's room, as Antoinette was laying outside it, looking sad. Yumiko knelt down, petting the golden retriever. Antoinette looked to see who was petting her. Upon seeing Yumiko, she pounced, knocking the human girl onto her back, and started licking her face like crazy.

"Hello to you to, Antoinette!" Yumiko giggled.

Maiko bent down to pet the one attacking her best friend with love. "Is Tamaki being a meanie and not letting you in his room?" Maiko asked the dog.

"Woof! *insert sad doggy whine here*" Antoinette barked in response. She then sat in front of the blonde girl and looked sadly towards the door.

Maiko helped Yumiko up then continued to pet the dog. Yumiko opened Tamaki's door, letting Antoinette in.

"ANTOINETTE!" Tamaki's scream was heard, "HOW'D YOU GET IN?" Yumiko and Maiko burst out laughing. Once they stopped, they walked in the room. "Yumiko," Tamaki growled from his bed, "Did you let her in here?"

"Well…yeah." Yumiko stated.

Maiko looked around the room, and spotted Kyoya. "KYO-KYO!" She yelled before pouncing on her fiancé. She snuggled into his chest, "Hi~" she smiled.

"Hello to you too, Maiko." He inwardly grinned at seeing her wearing the necklace he gave her the prior day. "If I may ask, why are you here?"

"Maiko-Chan is helping me get ready for my date with Takashi, tonight." Yumiko stated.

"But Yumiko, I was going to help you!" Tamaki whined. Antoinette, seeing her master upset, licked his face repeatedly, trying to cheer him up. "Antoinette get off!" Tamaki, lovingly, shoved her away.

"Tamaki, why was Antoinette laying outside your door acting like a hurt puppy?" Yumiko asked, threateningly.

Tamaki winced at his twin's harsh tone, "Well Kyoya and I were discussing club business, and she wouldn't stop licking me or laying on me…she was distracting."

Yumiko sighed, "She wants your attention…"

"Well Kyoya and I needed to work!"

Maiko kissed Kyoya's cheek before standing. "Yumi-Chan, we can take her with us. Let the boys do whatever."

"WAIT! I want to help my sister get ready for her date!" Tamaki whined.

"But I need you to call these people for the costumes, sweets, and furnishings, Host Club King." Kyoya logically stated. "I've calculated what it's going to cost, and with the profits we made off the sales of pictures and online objects, we have just enough to cover the themes."

Tamaki pouted in a corner of his room, "I want to help Yumiko…but Kyoya's making me work…"

Yumiko and Maiko giggled, leading Antoinette out of the room, "Bye, Tamaki!" they chorused.

The girls walked one door down to Yumiko's room. Maiko immediately ran to the closet, "Let's get started!"

_**~*TRANSITION~***_

"Finished, you look AMAZING, if I do say so myself." Maiko grinned.

"How do I look Antoinette?" Yumiko asked, twirling in a circle, slowly, for Antoinette to see.

"RUFF! *insert doggy panting here*" She had her tongue lolling out of her mouth, and her tail was thumping hard against the bed.

Yumiko giggled, "Sounds like she likes how I look!"

"Let's go show the boys!" Maiko insisted.

The girls made their way to Tamaki's room, letting themselves in.

"OK BOYS, be critical! How does Yumi look?"

Yumiko was in a semi-formal sundress (scoop neck showing just a HINT of her cleavage and tank-top like straps), strappy purple sandals, with her hair done up in a half-bun with some strands tastefully left out. The sundress was mostly white, but had big purple flowers at the bottom with black vines climbing up the dress to the bust. She wore no make-up, as she refused to wear any. The only jewelry the was wearing was a pair of diamond stud earrings, set in gold, and her silver necklace that had half a pendent hanging from the chain. Tamaki had the other half. When the pendants were together, the formed the Yin-Yang symbol; Yumiko had Yin, and Tamaki had Yang.

Tamaki's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened. Kyoya kept his composure and said, "She looks great, Maiko. Good job."

Maiko grinned at the compliment, "Thanks, Kyo-Kyo! What do you think Tamaki?"

Tamaki didn't say anything for a while; he just stood there staring at his sister. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and walked calmly over to Yumiko. He hugged her tightly. "Tu ressembles beaucoup à mère. (You look like mom)."

Yumiko got teary-eyed and gripped her brother tighter, "Vraiment? (really?)"

"Oui."

"So, what are you guys saying? Non-French speakers over here!" Maiko asked Yumiko.

Yumiko rubbed her eyes and sniffed, "Tamaki said I look like mom."

She went wide-eyed and recalled Yumiko telling her back in their first year of middle school. She never could forget how sad her friend looked.

_**~*FLASHBACK*~**_

_Maiko sat on her bed, opposite Yumiko. Her blonde friend's sightless eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "I haven't spoken to my mother since I was 5. At first, Grandmother said that Dad could bring either Tamaki or me to Japan, but the other must stay with Anne-Sophie(mom), and the one with Dad could never see nor speak to Mom again. She thought if he wouldn't make an heir with his original wife, he could bring one of us, who were already born. He chose me because he felt that I would be the harder one to raise, because I'm blind and all..." she trailed off, a few tears managed to fall during her little speech. _

"_So you were separated from your twin at 5? Where is he now?"_

"_Still in France, but dad told me that the Grantaine family is going bankrupt, and, with mom being sick, Grandmother is going over there to make an offer. But the offer she's going to make…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_She's going to offer to give mom enough money to live comfortably and afford health care, but Tamaki would be coming over here and he can never see nor speak to her again…" her tears were falling freely now._

"_Doesn't this mean you'd be reunited with your brother?"_

"_If he remembers me…" she absentmindedly clutched her silver necklace, Yin from the Yin-Yang symbol clutched tightly in her fist._

_**~*FLASHBACK END*~**_

"Well, I'm glad I made you look beautiful…"Maiko said with a smile.

Yumiko grinned and hugged her best friend, "Thanks, Maiko."

Just then, the doorbell rang, Tamaki looked at the time, "That would be Mori-Senpai."

"MY PURSE!" Yumiko ran to her room.

"I'll stall him, Yumi!" Maiko called out, running downstairs and opening the door. "Hey, Mori-Senpai, how are you?"

The tall brunette said, "Good, you?"

She grinned, "I'm fantastic. Yumi should be down in a second, she forgot her purse in her room."

"Mm."

Just then, Yumiko walked elegantly, yet quickly, down the stairs. "Evening, Takashi!" she greeted.

"Evening," he took her hand.

"Bye, Yumi! See you later!" Maiko said, "I'm gonna hang here with Kyo-Kyo for a bit, ok?"

"Sure, later!" Yumiko said, closing the door behind her and Takashi. She got in the limo before him. "So where we going?" she asked.

"Dinner followed by a visit to the aquarium."

"But the aquarium is closed…" Yumiko stated, knowing it was already past 6:00pm.

"That part is a surprise," he tapped her nose.

Yumiko rubbed her nose with a small smile on her face. She loved it when Takashi was playful like that.

_**~*TRANSITION~***_

They had dinner at this slightly upscale restaurant with the Morinozuka family. Takashi, faithfully, sat next to Yumiko and told her where everything was. The rest of the Morinozuka family asked Yumiko about mundane things, such as school, what her hobbies were, etc.

After dinner, as Takashi previously told her, they went to the aquarium. It was just the two of them. The driver sat in the parking lot while the two of them walked up to the door. Takashi knocked three times on the door. Someone opened it.

"Hello, Morinozuka-San. Come in, come in; don't be shy." The man ushered them in. "Follow me, please."

The man led them down a long hallway before he came to a stop in front of a large in-ground tank, about five feet deep. "Here's the turtle habitat. Let me know when you're ready to move on."

Takashi sat in front of the tank, pulling Yumiko down next to him. He took the hand he was already holding and said, "It's a feeling-tank. You can pet the turtles."

She grinned and hugged him around his neck before slowly and calmly placing her hand just on the surface of the water. Takashi moved her hand to where a turtle was about to swim by, letting her feel its shell. She smiled even bigger when her hand made contact.

_**~*TRANSITION~***_

They left the turtle tank and went to an octopus tank, a coral tank, an eel tank and even a nurse shark tank.

They left the aquarium about two hours after they got there, washing their hands before departure.

When they got back in the limo and started driving, Yumiko pressed the button for the privacy screen and pecked Takashi on the lips. "Thanks for today, Takashi. I had a great time."

"Me too."

Yumiko cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest and he draped his arm around her shoulders. No other words were said between the two, because none needed to be said.


End file.
